


Promise

by nyamgi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 80s, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Happy, Happy Ending, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Retro, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Sweet, Switch Jung Wooyoung, Switch Kang Yeosang, Top Kang Yeosang, True Love, Vacation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hinted at yungi, minor sanhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyamgi/pseuds/nyamgi
Summary: Yeosang and Wooyoung are on their summer break before starting college. They went into their individual vacations hoping to spend some quality time with their family and friends, but what will happen when the two boys' beach vacations collide?A story of summer romance and first love.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesunggod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunggod/gifts), [gundhamronpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundhamronpa/gifts), [MythaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythaRose/gifts), [EevieGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EevieGrimm/gifts).



"Come on, Eun, let's go back to mom and dad, alright?" Yeosang says, keeping his hand on his younger brother, Eunsang's, back.

"They're playing again," Eunsang says excitedly, pointing at the group of boys playing beach volleyball by their blanket where their parents are.

Yeosang glances over at the game that's going on and nods, "They always play so seriously, huh?"

Eunsang pouts and sits down on the blanket with their mother, nuzzling into her side, "I wanna play with them!" He whines.

Their mother hugs onto Eunsang, "Come on my little Eunnie, do you want to take a nap with dad?" She smiles down at her son, rubbing his head and motioning towards the little beach tent they set up so they're able to get out of the sun. The last thing they want is for anyone to get sunburned, especially Eunsang.

Eunsang hums and stands back up all wobbly, walking towards the tent, "Daddy~" He giggles and jumps onto him.

Yeosang digs through the beach bag he brought with him for the day, pulling out the book he's been reading the past few days at the beach. He lays back in one of the sunning chairs they set up when they first arrived, pushing his sunglasses up to shield his eyes from the bright light beaming down on him.

Every few minutes or so, Yeosang can't help himself from stealing glances towards the boys playing volleyball. Since they first arrived, these boys have always set up in the same spot to play their little game and Yeosang and his family have always set up beside them. He's always wanted to ask to play, but he didn't want to intrude since they seem like they're all friends with each other. Yeosang wouldn't want to be the one stranger to ask to join in on their match.

Yeosang is so happy that his family agreed with his choice of spending his last summer before college at the beach. This beach holds fond memories for Yeosang since he's been coming here ever since he was little, and it makes him happy to see his little brother Eunsang enjoying it as much as he did, and still is.

Yeosang's family has grown so used to coming to the beach ever since his father's father gave them access to their beach house that's down here every summer.

Yeosang sighs, his mind becoming distracted from his book as he catches himself zoning out while looking at the volleyball game and thinking about his future ahead of himself with college. He can't hide that he's nervous about the whole situation, which is another reason why he chose the beach. It's always been so relaxing to him.

He begins to pay more attention to the volleyball game, putting his bookmark in his book before setting it down. There's this one boy that Yeosang's eyes have been drawn to ever since their arrival. He really wishes to talk to him since he seems like such a fun person. Yeosang really needs more people like that in his life. He could probably help Yeosang play volleyball better, too. The boy seemed to be quite skilled in that department, and even when he wasn't the one playing, he always cheers everyone else on.

It's admirable and Yeosang wishes he had the courage to go up and talk to him.

Yeosang continues to watch the game for a little while before his parents take Eunsang back down to the water to play with him, leaving Yeosang alone on the beach blanket.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Yeosang instantly perks up when he hears the ringing of the ice cream truck music start playing up by the boardwalk. Yeosang stands up, deciding to surprise Eunsang when he comes back up to the blanket with an ice cream. He turns to walk up to the boardwalk, being one of the first in line to buy.

Yeosang decides to get him one of those strawberry shortcake ones, remembering how he's always pointing them out when they're at the grocery store back home.

He's almost back to the beach blanket when he hears a yell and someone yell back, "Got it!" when he gets knocked into, falling into the sand knees first, the ice cream taking a plunge straight into the sand and getting ruined. Whoever bumped into him falls over his back, landing in front of Yeosang on the sand.

"Hey!" Yeosang yells angrily, upset that the ice cream he just purchased for Eunsang is now all dirty and completely inedible. He looks up to the boy who bumped him getting up, wiping his knees free of sand before immediately starting to apologize once he sees the ice cream.

"I'm so sorry, oh my gosh," The boy says in a heartfelt way, pressing his palms together in a begging way, "I am really so sorry, I wasn't looking when I was backing up. Please let me buy you a new ice cream."

Yeosang's eyes instantly soften when he sees it's the boy he's been admiring for the last week. The volleyball player. He gets a bit distracted with the situation but is brought back when the boy mentions the ice cream, "No, no. It's okay, I'll just go buy another," He says, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Please, it'll be my treat. My name is Jung Wooyoung, let me fix this, yeah?" He looks at Yeosang with pleading eyes, rubbing the back of his head since the whole circumstances are quite embarrassing, to say the least. He's sure a few of the beach-goers' eyes are on them wondering what happened.

Yeosang chuckles, brushing the sand from his knees before he bends down to pick up the ruined ice cream, "Well, _Jung Wooyoung,_ I guess I can't say no to free ice cream, right?" He smiles, wiggling the ruined one in his hand to throw it away when they get back up to the boardwalk.

"I think you would be crazy not to," Wooyoung states, smiling playfully with the boy he just met, "Come on, let's go..." He trails off as if to ask for Yeosang's name.

"Yeosang. Kang Yeosang," He hums as they both walk up towards the boardwalk, seeing the ice cream truck still parked in the same spot.

"Kang," Wooyoung smirks, "I like it. It would be a nice name to call out in a game," He thinks, looking back at his friends still continuing the game of volleyball without him when they saw him go off with Yeosang. Wooyoung gives them a wave and a giant smile.

Yeosang hums, "Well, just Yeosang is fine..."

"Just Yeosang," Wooyoung teases, "Alright, just Yeosang, what kind of ice cream would you like?" He asks once they reach the truck.

Yeosang looks at the pictures of the ice creams they have. He originally got that ice cream for his little brother, but since Wooyoung is paying, he might as well get this one for himself. He will make sure to get Eunsang one before they head back.

Yeosang groans at the teasing from the new boy, "I'll take one of the ice cream cookies."

Wooyoung fake sighs, "It's like you _want_ me to go broke. Tsk tsk, just Yeosang. Shame on you, sir," He pokes Yeosang's chest and then reveals a smirk to show he's just messing around.

Wooyoung turns back to the ice cream truck server, "I'll take one ice cream cookie and one of those weird Spongebob ones."

The server nods and goes to the back and comes back with both of their ice creams, handing the cookie to Yeosang and the Spongebob one to Wooyoung. The two boys walk over to sit on one of the benches facing the beach together before they unwrap their treats.

Yeosang holds back a snort when he looks at Wooyoung's, "Yours looks like something straight out of one of my nightmares."

Wooyoung smiles proudly, "Well, I like him," he says before taking a large lick up the whole thing, moving the face around even more, "I think it likes me too," He laughs.

Yeosang's cheeks heat up at the actions of the new boy, "Gosh, are you always like this?"

"You'll get used to it," Wooyoung says with a big smile still glued to his face.

Yeosang shakes his head, "You know that ice cream I was holding back there was supposed to be for my little brother, not for me?" Yeosang reveals, sitting there as he happily eats his ice cream cookie. It's been so long since he's had one of these, he's glad he actually asked for it.

Wooyoung's eyes widen mid-bite, looking over at Yeosang, "Why didn't you say anything? I'll get him one too, then. What does he like?" Wooyoung asks.

Does this boy ever stop smiling? Yeosang thinks to himself, still a bit shocked at Wooyoung's wanting to buy his little brother an ice cream as well.

"I originally got him one of those strawberry shortcake ones. He always talks about them," Yeosang says as he finishes up his ice cream cookie.

"Hmm... I'd say the Kang's have pretty good taste then," he winks at Yeosang before getting up and buying the strawberry shortcake ice cream for his little brother. On his way back to the bench where he was sitting with Yeosang, he sees his friends walking up the beach with all of their things packed up.

"Come on, Wooyoung, we're going to go shower and get ready to go on the boardwalk later," One of the taller boys says.

Wooyoung nods and sits down, "I'll be right there, guys."

Yeosang smiles and gives the group of boys a wave before his attention is brought back to Wooyoung.

"Do you want to come with us this evening? On the boardwalk, I mean," Wooyoung asks, his cheerful smile still spread across his face while he hands Yeosang the ice cream for his brother.

Yeosang thinks for a moment, his eyes glancing back to the beach where his family is, "I'll have to ask my parents first," He starts, knowing he sounds kind of lame, "We're supposed to be spending time together before I head off to college and everything," He continues, realizing the more he speaks, the more it sounds like an excuse not to go with the new boy he just met.

"Hey, I'm here with my friends to celebrate us going off to college, too!" Wooyoung says excitedly, "We all split the cost of a beach house and are here for the whole summer!"

"We are too," Yeosang says in a quieter voice.

Wooyoung stands up, not taking his eyes off of Yeosang, "Well, just Yeosang, it seems like we will be seeing a lot of each other anyway. If your parents _do_ say yes, though..." His smile spreads from ear to ear, "We always meet up on Thursdays at 31st Street," Wooyoung explains, pointing further down the boardwalk.

Yeosang nods, his heart pounding at the thought of having new friends to have fun and spend the summer with, "31st Street, got it."

"Even if you're not able to come this time, we'd love it if you came next week or the week after next. We usually meet at around five so we can walk further down and find a place to eat before continuing the rest of the length. Did you know this boardwalk is five miles long?" Wooyoung rambles.

Yeosang chuckles, liking how excited the boy gets when he speaks. He's just like how he thought he'd be, Yeosang thinks. He nods, standing up, "I'll see you later, Wooyoung."

Wooyoung starts walking after his friends, turning around to wave at Yeosang, "I hope so!" He calls out before turning back around and running to catch up with his group.

Yeosang watches longingly at the boy and his friends, seeing Wooyoung playfully jump onto one of their backs. He covers his face to laugh before turning around and heading back onto the beach to go give Eunsang the ice cream Wooyoung had bought him.

Yeosang can't seem to wipe the smile off of his face on his way back to the blanket. He looks down at the ice cream and hums to himself. Yeosang knows that he wants to pay him back someday. He can feel a real friendship brewing between the two of them.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning, Yeosang and his family are sitting down in one of their favorite diners that's not too far from where they're staying. They like it so much because of how 50s style it is, having the waitresses skate around on roller skates.

Yeosang's mood is still a bit down from being denied by his parents when he asked if he could meet some guys to go on the boardwalk. They didn't want Yeosang going because they had never met these boys before and didn't want their son to be getting into trouble.

"Yeo, you know we're only looking out for you," Yeosang's mother says in a concerned tone of voice.

Yeosang's father nods, setting down his menu after he chose what he wanted for breakfast, "Your mother's right, we don't want to have you getting in with anyone bad. It would be a different story if we knew the boys, but they're people you met only yesterday, Yeosang."

Yeosang huffs, twiddling with his silverware when he hears the bell of the front door to the diner opening, not paying any mind to it, "I know, I know... But they're really nice, they're not into anything bad."

In all honesty, Yeosang can't say that with confidence. He _did_ only meet them yesterday, and he didn't even meet all of them. He only met Wooyoung, but he seemed to be friendly. Why would someone like that hang out with a bad crowd? Yeosang can't imagine them being the type of people his parents wouldn't approve of.

Soon enough, their waitress skates over and begins to take their order.

"I'll have scrambled eggs with cheese and two slices of bacon, please," Yeosang orders, his eyes drifting down after looking up at the waitress and handing her the menu to see a group of boys sitting in one of the large booths across the diner.

Yeosang's eyes widen when he sees the bright-eyed boy he met only yesterday.

Wooyoung?

Wooyoung appears to have already seen Yeosang since his eyes make instant contact with Yeosang's when he looks over. Wooyoung shows him a warm smile, happy to see the boy again. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he didn't see him yesterday evening.

Once Wooyoung sees their waitress leave he begins to get up, "I'll be right back," he tells his friends, not bothering to look back at them as he has his eyes set on Yeosang and his family.

Yeosang's eyes widen when he sees Wooyoung get up and start walking towards him and his family's table, quickly taking his eyes away and he suddenly finds his napkin quite interesting.

"Good morning," Wooyoung greets happily, doing a small and quick bow towards the older couple who are clearly Yeosang's parents, "My name is Jung Wooyoung."

Yeosang feels embarrassment wave over him. Does he always have to introduce himself so formally?

"Hi, Wooyoung!" Eunsang says excitedly, "I'm Eunsang!" He shines his teeth towards the boy who came to their table.

Yeosang clears his throat before looking at his parents, "Mom and dad, this is one of the boys I was going to hang out with yesterday evening," He explains, rubbing the back of his head before he shoots Wooyoung a look that asks 'Are you crazy?'

Wooyoung shows a near-missable smirk towards Yeosang, holding out his hand towards his father, "I thought I should introduce myself since I was hoping to become a friend of your son's."

Yeosang's father shakes the boy who introduced himself as Wooyoung's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Wooyoung. I'm Kang Minjae and this is my wife Kang Soomin," He says as he wraps his arm around her.

"Where did you two meet?" Yeosang's mother asks, looking between the two boys.

"I might have accidentally run into Yeosang and ruined the ice cream he had bought for his little brother, so then I treated him to another one," Wooyoung explains.

Yeosang smiles when Wooyoung actually calls him his name without making a joke of it and he nods, "He also bought another one for Eunnie," He says, ruffling up his brother's hair.

"Really?! You're the one that bought me the ice cream?" Eunsang asks, his eyes lighting up like newly put-in lightbulbs, "You even got me my favorite one!"

Wooyoung chuckles, "Well, it was your brother here who told me which one to get, little man."

Yeosang's parents watch and admire the way their son's new friend interacts with their younger.

"You're the best!" Eunsang says in awe.

Wooyoung smiles at the little boy, having always liked children, "No, you're the best."

Eunsang giggles and curls up in his seat beside Yeosang, curling into him, "Yeo, your friend is so cool."

"So, what are you doing at the beach, Wooyoung?" Yeosang's mother asks, becoming curious about her son's new friend.

Wooyoung motions behind him towards the table of six other boys sitting together, "My friends and I came down to celebrate our last summer all together before we each head off to college. The majority of us got accepted into different universities, so this will be one of the last times we see each other for a long while. We figured we'd make the best of it and come where we all love," Wooyoung smiles wide, turning his head back to Yeosang and his family.

"That sounds wonderful! We're actually doing the same thing. Our little Yeo is going off to university and leaving us all," Yeosang's mother says, her eyes softening when she looks over at Yeosang.

"Mom..." Yeosang hums, becoming increasingly embarrassed the more she talks.

She giggles, "It's true."

Wooyoung smirks towards Yeosang, finding it amusing how embarrassed he's getting at his mother's love.

"Ah," Yeosang's father hums, "Our apologies for yesterday, by the way. My wife and I just wanted to be cautious since we had never met the boys he mentioned going to meet up with."

Yeosang's mother nods, "Yes, you seem like a nice boy. Thank you for coming over to greet us."

Wooyoung bows once more when he sees the waitress skating over to them with their food, "It was nice meeting you all. I think we will be seeing each other more often!" He says before leaving the family to their breakfast, going back to sit down with his friends.

After Wooyoung leaves and the food is placed in front of them all, their parents show warm smiles to Yeosang, "He doesn't seem like a bad influence at all," Yeosang's mother says.

"Quite the opposite," His father retorts, "Wooyoung appears to be a very respectable young man."

"Does that mean I can go out with them to the boardwalk next Thursday?" Yeosang asks between bites, taking small glances at the table across the way.

Both of his parents nod and it makes Yeosang's mood brighten up.

"So who is that?"

"Isn't that the same guy from yesterday, Jung?"

Wooyoung smiles at his friends and nods towards the youngest of them, "Yeah, that's him, Jongho. I think he would fit in with us pretty well, don't you think? His name is Yeosang."

"Last name?" Jongho asks, liking to refer to people as their last names better.

"Kang."

"Jongho, cut it out. Woo, what's he like? I thought I caught you staring when we first got here," Yunho smirks, pushing Wooyoung's shoulder.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes, "I wasn't staring, okay?"

"It looked a _lot_ like staring to me," Mingi chimes in.

Wooyoung pouts and sticks his tongue out at the two, "Just because you two are always staring at each other doesn't mean you know that I was staring at Yeosang."

Yunho shrugs and lays back against Mingi, looking up at him, "He was, right?"

Mingi rubs Yunho's head, patting his hair down so it doesn't poke into his own face, "I think he was."

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you guys," Wooyoung crosses his arms on the table, "Can I not make new friends?" He asks, clearly upset that his friends always think he has ill intentions, but he knows deep down that they're just playing with him. Wooyoung is just too easy to tease.

Hongjoong cuts in, "Guys, let Wooyoung be. I'd really like to meet Yeosang since you're so excited about him. You acted similarly when we first met Jongho and now look at him! We're all the best of friends, isn't that right, guys?" Hongjoong says happily, it is clear that he's the more fatherly figure of the group.

All of the boys hum in agreement before San starts talking, "Do you think the french toast would still be good if I put kiwi on it?" He asks, looking up from the menu, not having been listening to his friends' conversation about Yeosang.

They all burst into laughter at San's obliviousness and Seonghwa leans over, looking at the menu with him, "Hmm... I think it would probably still be good. You always try something different every time we come here, Sannie."

"It's good to branch out, you know," San says as he closes the menu, "Unlike some people who always get the same thing," He says, dissing Seonghwa's choice of sticking with chicken and waffles every time they get breakfast together.

"It's a good breakfast choice. What more can I say?" Seonghwa closes his menu as well, standing his ground on his breakfast choices, "At least I know I'll always like it. One day you're going to get something and not want to eat it! What will you do then?"

Wooyoung chuckles, "San would still eat it, Hwa. You know he hates wasting food."

The rest of the boys' breakfast goes smoothly, all of them finishing their food around the same time. Wooyoung got so caught up in eating his breakfast that he hadn't kept track of Yeosang. He remembers and looks over to where he and his family were seated earlier, but the table is empty. They must've finished and left while we were all still eating, Wooyoung thinks to himself.

Wooyoung finds himself smiling when he thinks about the next time he will see Yeosang. He's going to have to get Yeosang to play volleyball on the beach with him and his friends sometime. Wooyoung knows that he will fit in easily with them all and can't wait until they all finally meet the boy Wooyoung's been so excited about.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter Three

"Agh, my feet are burning!" Yeosang says, walking like a monkey onto the hot sand, trying to lift his feet up to not get burned.

Eunsang giggles and holds onto Yeosang's shorts, "Yeoooo, mom and dad told you to go back and get your sandals!"

Yeosang keeps yelping and eventually takes his brother's hand, running towards the blanket their parents just finished laying down in their usual spot on the beach. Yeosang sighs with relief as soon as his feet touch the coolness of the blanket, thankful to get his feet off of the sand.

"Gosh, it's so hot out today," Yeosang complains, falling down onto the blanket with his family, Eunsang sitting in his lap.

"Did you two put on sunscreen?" Their mother asks, coming over to them with a bottle of sunscreen in her hand while their father sets up their beach tent.

"Yes, mom," The two brothers say in unison.

Yeosang didn't notice because he was too busy worried about getting off of the scorching sand, but a certain boy playing volleyball caught eye of Yeosang coming onto the beach.

Wooyoung smiles when he sees Yeosang and Eunsang coming out onto the sand, but he bursts out laughing when he sees the way Yeosang runs to the blanket barefooted, getting distracted from the game and he doesn't realize until he's knocked into by San.

"Jung, get your head in the game!" Jongho calls from the other side of the court.

Wooyoung's eyes widen, stumbling from San bumping into him in an attempt to recover the ball, "Ahh, I'm sorry guys."

San smirks at Wooyoung, rubbing his shoulder, "Got a crush, do you?"

Wooyoung's eyes narrow in annoyance, "I literally just met him, San. Why is it that every time I meet someone new, you guys wanna hook me up with them?"

"We just find it odd you've never really dated anyone before. We want you to find someone, silly," Seonghwa says, coming to brush the sand off of Wooyoung from when he stumbled.

Wooyoung crosses his arms, "What if I just wanted to be friends with him?"

San shakes his head, picking up the ball and tucking it under his arm, "You look at him differently, Woo. I don't know. You look at him the same way I look at Seonghwa," San chuckles and Seonghwa gives him a playful push.

The two are newly coupled, having only admitted their feelings for each other halfway through senior year, but they're lucky. They're the only ones out of the seven of them that are going to the same university. They don't have to worry about leaving each other like the rest of them do.

Wooyoung sighs, his eyes drifting over to Yeosang laying down on the beach blanket while he rubs sunscreen onto his chest. He quickly looks away and looks back to his friends in front of him, hoping they don't notice his slightly rosier cheeks.

"I'm going to ask Yeosang to play with us, that cool with you guys?" Wooyoung decides, wanting to try and show his friends just how normal and friendly the two are together and that there's nothing romantic going on. Even if Wooyoung were to view Yeosang in that light, he wouldn't know what the boy would think of it. Boys liking boys and girls liking girls aren't the most accepted in their society. Wooyoung hopes that in the future, society will be more accepting, but as of now in 1989... It doesn't look so good, especially since the general public associates it with AIDS and that's all they think of.

Wooyoung does start to wonder what Yeosang thinks of gay people though... Would he still want to be friends with him if he knew? Wooyoung brushes those thoughts off as he walks over to where Yeosang is laying down.

"Hey, stranger," Wooyoung smiles brightly, showing his teeth as he covers his eyes from the sun beating down on them.

Yeosang is wearing sunglasses, but he had his eyes closed so he wasn't aware of Wooyoung's presence until he heard his warm voice. He sits up and ruffles his hair up since strands were sticking to his forehead, "Wooyoung, hey!" He returns with just as much excitement in his voice.

Yeosang's been looking forward to the next time he saw Wooyoung, knowing that he had high chances of running into him today.

"Do you maybe wanna, uh, play volleyball with us?" Wooyoung asks, playing with the drawstrings on his swim trunks, suddenly becoming kind of nervous from his friends putting all of those ideas into his head.

"Ah... I'm not too sporty, the sportiest I get is skateboarding or riding a bike," Yeosang says, knowing he seems lame, but he's afraid of potentially embarrassing himself in front of Wooyoung.

Eunsang sees Wooyoung talking with Yeosang and he hops over, "I want to play!" He whines, jumping up and down while holding onto Yeosang's shoulders, "Yeo can I come play too?"

"Eunsang, I'm not so sure-" Yeosang starts, but is cut off.

"Sure, Eunsang," Wooyoung says happily, "Both of you can come play volleyball with us," he continues, giving Yeosang a teasing smile.

Yeosang furrows his brow and gets up from the blanket in a huff, finally giving in to the peer pressure, "Fine, fine... Come on, Eun."

"Volleyball! Volleyball!" Eunsang chants loudly while they all walk back over to the group of boys.

One of the taller boys smiles at Yeosang and Eunsang, "You two ready to play the best game of beach volleyball you've ever played?"

Yeosang's face clearly shows how nervous he is, but Eunsang continues jumping around and goes running towards the taller boy. Yeosang is about to go after him and tell him to be careful, but a hand rests on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay. That's Mingi, he loves children," Wooyoung chuckles and shows the brightest smile that Yeosang thinks he's ever seen. He can almost feel his cheeks turning rosy and heating up, but he mentally blames it on the scorching heat of the sun.

It's getting harder to blame it on the sun when Wooyoung's hand trails down Yeosang's arm and grabs onto his hand before he runs to the rest of the boys, "Yeosang will be on my team!"

Yeosang accepts his fate of playing volleyball at this point, he just hopes he doesn't make an absolute fool out of himself in front of all of these people -- especially Wooyoung.

"Little Eunnie here is going to be on my team!" Mingi calls out cheerfully, having Eunsang in his arms to give him a spin.

The teams fill themselves out to be Wooyoung, Yeosang, Seonghwa, and Jongho on one side and Mingi, Yunho, Hongjoong, San, and Eunsang on the other.

Yeosang was put in the front by the net and he can feel his heart rate speeding up already at the anticipation of the ball. He keeps an eye on Eunsang throughout the game and it causes him to miss a few hits, being distracted by his brother, but Eunsang seems to be having a good time.

A beach photographer comes around to all of them and yells, "Cheese!" Before snapping a photo of the group of boys having fun playing volleyball. When the boys notice the photographer, Wooyoung calls out to him before he leaves, "Can you take a photo of all of us grouped together, too?"

The photographer nods with a warm smile on his face as the group of boys gather around, Wooyoung wrapping an arm around Yeosang and San. Yeosang gets startled by this and turns his head to look at Wooyoung.

_Click!_

"Thank you so much!" Hongjoong says.

"No problem, y'all! These will be going on a memories board at the end of the beach once I finally get them developed," The photographer explains and then he wishes them a good day before running off to get more photos of the beach-goers.

Yeosang mentally scolds himself, knowing he wasn't even looking in the photo. The group of boys separate and Eunsang comes up to tug on Yeosang's swimming trunks, "Yeo, can we go swimming?" He asks in a whining voice.

Yeosang ruffles his hair and nods, "Sure, let's go, Eun!" He says, just about to walk towards the water before Eunsang whines once again, going and attaching himself to Wooyoung's leg.

"I want Wooyoung to come too!"

Yeosang rubs the back of his head, looking at Wooyoung with a defeated look, but Wooyoung doesn't seem to mind at all. A smile comes across Wooyoung's face as he bends down to pick up Eunsang, "I'll come swimming with you guys," he chuckles, going up to Yeosang with Eunsang in his arms.

Yeosang starts walking down to the water with them, "You really like Wooyoung, don't you, Eunsang?" He asks, sitting down on the shallow shore of the beach.

Eunsang hums as he's let down, " _You_ really like him, Yeo!" He playfully pushes Yeosang's chest before plopping down in the shallow water as well, instantly digging his hands into the sand.

Wooyoung smirks, sitting down next to Yeosang, "Ahh, so you both really like me, huh?" Wooyoung makes a swooning action, putting his hand up to his forehead, "How did I ever get so lucky to have two brothers fighting over me?"

Yeosang holds back a snort and nudges Wooyoung in the shoulder, "Oh shut up, you're not _that_ cool," Yeosang says, shifting his eyes away from Wooyoung and back to his little brother who is now running around and jumping in the water and digging into the sand, starting to play with some of the other children down by the shore as well.

"See, Eunsang is already tired of you," Yeosang chuckles and looks back over to Wooyoung, seeing him already staring back and it catches him off guard, making him look down at the sand.

"Well, you're still here. Aren't you?" Wooyoung says, resting back on his arms as he basks in the sunlight shining down onto his bare chest and face, "And I quite enjoy your company, 'Yeo'" He giggles, mocking him by using the nickname his brother calls him by.

Yeosang groans and lays back like Wooyoung is, "Why must you always mock me?"

Wooyoung continues giggling, "Because it's fun, of course. Look at that face!" He squeezes Yeosang's cheek, "You look so pouty, it's amusing. It's hard not to mess with you, you know."

Eunsang shakes Yeosang's shoulder, interrupting the boys' conversation, "Yeo, I'm tired... I'm going back to the blankie," he says, rubbing his eyes.

"You know where the blanket is from here, right, Eunsang?" Yeosang asks, wanting to make sure his brother can get back safely.

Eunsang nods and goes off, walking back to the blanket where their parents are resting.

Yeosang looks over to Wooyoung with a smile, his eyes squinted from the sun shining in his eyes, "You wanna go in the water now? We can go further out now that we don't have to watch after Eunsang."

Wooyoung hesitates for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, sure!" He says, getting up from the sand and he reaches his hand down to help Yeosang to his feet. Yeosang takes his hand and stands up, making his way into the sea with Wooyoung.

Wooyoung is okay for a while, but when the water starts getting up to his torso, he becomes more reluctant to go any further. Yeosang sees that Wooyoung is starting to lag behind and he stops, "Are you okay, Woo?"

Wooyoung blushes at the nickname as he timidly rubs his upper arm, "Everything's okay... Yeah, it's fine," He says quietly, trying to take a few more steps towards Yeosang.

Yeosang sees Wooyoung's eyes go wide, so he turns around to see a large wave heading right for them. Wooyoung feels himself freezing up at the sight and his heart starts racing, fear evident on his face.

Yeosang seems to realize something is wrong, so he rushes through the water, splashing the water out of his way as he makes it to Wooyoung, making it in time to wrap his arms around his body, "Hold your breath!" Yeosang yells out right before the gigantic wave hits them like a bunch of bricks, sending them under the water together. Yeosang holds tightly onto Wooyoung, making sure not to let him go.

Soon, the two boys rise back up from the water, and Wooyoung is clinging onto Yeosang for dear life, almost shaking. Yeosang rubs Wooyoung's back, breathing heavily after having just been underwater, "A-Are you okay, Wooyoung?" Yeosang asks, looking at the boy in his arms.

Wooyoung lifts his head, eyes previously full of fear, but as soon as they connect with Yeosang's, they brighten up.

"I'm okay... Thank you... Sorry about that, I'm just-- don't like going out so far," Wooyoung mumbles, his words getting caught in his mouth as the two boys finally pull apart from each other, both of them nervously looking around at the other people in the surrounding waters.

Yeosang nods, "It's okay, you should've said something, silly," He winks, deciding to try and lighten the mood from the frightening situation they were just in. They both start making their way back to the shore when Wooyoung's friends start calling out to them.

"COME ON, WOOYOUNG, WE'RE GOING TO GO GET DINNER!"

Wooyoung chuckles at his friends' booming voice, turning back to Yeosang with a happier smile on his face, "I'll see you sometime soon, right, Sangie?"

Yeosang feels his cheeks heat up at the new nickname Wooyoung's thought up for him and he takes a moment before he starts nodding, "Y-Yes! For sure!" Yeosang says a _bit_ too eagerly.

Wooyoung smirks and gives him a small wave before running through what's left of the shallow water to get back to his friends. Yeosang stands still in the water, knowing no one is able to see his reddening ears, but he feels the need to cover them.

Why is he feeling like this...?

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter Four

Wooyoung groans as he rummages through his closet, trying to find something suitable to wear tonight. He has high hopes that Yeosang will finally be there waiting for them this Thursday evening. Wooyoung sighs and pulls out two different shirts, both being black, but they have a different design on them so they're very clearly not the same.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Wooyoung?" Mingi asks, finding the boy holding up two black shirts, "Ahh, I see..." he says, walking up to him with a knowing smirk, "You want to look nice for him, right?"

Wooyoung's eyebrows furrow and his lips turn down into a frown, huffing at his friend's assumption, "No, I do not..." He denies, silence befalling them for a few moments before Wooyoung pipes back up, "M-Maybe?" He asks in a questioning tone of voice.

Mingi pats Wooyoung's shoulder, examining the two choices he's holding in front of him, "Hmm... I had a feeling when I saw you two in the ocean together. You never go that far out, Wooyoung. We were all pretty concerned when we saw you out there, but then we saw him, too."

Wooyoung sighs, looking up at Mingi with shining eyes, "Mingi, can you please just help me decide what to wear?"

Mingi nods and points to the one with white designs on it, "This one for sure, but you know there's a possibility he won't be there tonight," Mingi says, hoping that Wooyoung won't get disappointed like he had the weeks prior.

"I know, I know..." Wooyoung hums as he gets changed into the shirt Mingi decided on, going over to view himself in the mirror, "Not so bad, right?" Wooyoung says confidently, looking back at Mingi with a wink.

"You look great," Mingi chuckles, making his way out of the room to tell the other guys Wooyoung is finally ready before turning back one more time to tease his friend, "The boy from the beach is going to absolutely eat you up."

Wooyoung's cheeks redden and he quickly runs and shuts the door in Mingi's face, "Ugh, I'll be down in a minute, okay?" He says, clearly annoyed with all this bullying he's been receiving from his friends ever since meeting Yeosang.

Wooyoung fixes his hair in a flash and makes his way downstairs where the group is already standing around waiting to head out.

"Finally!" Jongho whines.

"Oh chill out, it wasn't even that long," Hongjoong says, getting his jacket from the couch and he turns to go out the door.

The boys all start to make their way to the boardwalk, San and Seonghwa not with them yet since they said they'd meet them at the spot when the time came.

"You think your loverboy will be there this time?" Yunho asks, giggling as they walk.

Wooyoung shoots him a look and huffs, crossing his arms and shifting his eyes away from the group, looking ahead of them.

"Did you see how Wooyoung went out into the ocean with him the other day? It takes someone special to get our Youngie out that far," Mingi joins in on the playful banter.

"Were you scared?" Yunho asks, genuinely wondering since he's not seen Wooyoung go out like that the whole time they've been at the beach.

Wooyoung hums, "I was... You guys know I don't like going out that far because of the currents. They'll pull me under again," he mumbles the last part, not much liking remembering that scary event that happened when he was younger.

"I'm glad that beach boy was out there with you. Maybe he will help you overcome your fear. You looked so refreshed after coming back from the water with him."

"You really did! You should've seen the way your eyes lit up when we mentioned him, too."

Wooyoung feels his stomach churning the more his friends talk about Yeosang, "His name is Yeosang, you know..." Wooyoung corrects, noticing how they keep calling him 'beach boy' or 'the boy from the beach.'

"We know, but it's fun to tease you. Just look at the way your ears get all pink when you say his name," Yunho giggles and pulls on Wooyoung's ears softly.

Wooyoung pouts and shoos Yunho's hands away from his ears, "Nng, well of course they're going to be pink when you tug on them like that, you buffoon!"

"Aw, is someone angry?" Mingi ruffles Wooyoungs hair.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes, starting to regret coming with them this evening.

But soon that small amount of regret Wooyoung started to get disappears as he sees a boy in a pale blue jumper standing in the spot Wooyoung and his friends always meet up at.

Yeosang?

Wooyoung's heart rate picks up when he sees the one boy he's been secretly hoping to see all this time. He's finally come out to play.

"Well, look who it is," Mingi says as they all reach Yeosang.

Yeosang smiles widely, showing his pearly white teeth and sharpened canines, "I think Wooyoung coming over and speaking to my parents convinced them to let me come out with you all for once!" He says excitedly, looking between all of the boys, but his eyes linger on Wooyoung a bit longer than the others.

"Finally you get to have some fun for once," Hongjoong smirks, making side-eyes at Wooyoung.

Yeosang chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his head, "Why do I feel like there were more of you before?"

"San and Seonghwa should be meeting us here any minute now," Yunho says, looking down at his watch.

Yeosang looks over at Wooyoung while they all wait, unable to help himself from admiring the boy's outfit. He never thought someone could make a fully black outfit look so good, but here's his living and breathing proof standing right in front of him.

Wooyoung feels eyes on him and shifts his head to make eye contact with Yeosang, showing him a warm smile. The two boys unconsciously gravitate closer to each other, but they're knocked out of this state by two boys running up to them all.

"Ah, sorry we're a bit late!" San says, apologizing on behalf of him and Seonghwa.

"A bit?!" Jongho says, "What made you guys take so long?"

"It's only been like five minutes, Jongho," Seonghwa says, trying to suppress a smile.

"We got stuck in line, don't worry about it — hey, wait!" San says, but gets distracted mid-sentence when he sees a boy next to Wooyoung, "Yeosang, you made it this time!"

Yeosang nods, "And hopefully I'll be able to join you all every week from now on. That is, if you'd want me to," He continues, not wanting to impose on their vacation time.

"I really hope you'll keep coming," Wooyoung says quietly as his stomach feels like it's doing somersaults, "I mean, I'd enjoy your company..."

Yeosang is surprised by Wooyoung's sudden words, trying to think of other things to keep his cheeks from turning red and giving himself away, "Then I'll keep meeting you here."

The other boys all look at each other knowingly, smirks being shared between them all as they realize their best friend is crushing and he's crushing _hard._ They're not sure they've ever seen Wooyoung like this before. None of them can remember a time where Wooyoung had a crush, not on a guy _or_ on a girl. At least, none that have been so obvious to them all.

They're happy for their friend to finally be able to experience this, but they know how unaccepting the world can be. San and Seonghwa are their first-hand experience at that, and the last thing they'd want is for Wooyoung to have to go through something similar. They know that here at the beach it's unlikely for anyone to care or suspect anything, but there's always that fear in the back of their heads. The era they're living in is the cause of that fear.

"Let's go down to the carnival, eh?" San asks, pointing towards the end of the boardwalk where there's a giant lit-up Ferris wheel circling around.

Yeosang's eyes light up at the mention of going to the carnival, having never gone on any of the rides since the aspect of having to ride alone didn't appeal to him much. Eunsang couldn't ride the rides Yeosang could, and his parents would complain that they're much too old for that type of thing. By going with Wooyoung and his friends, Yeosang will finally be able to do the things he wasn't able to.

They all begin their trek towards the end of the boardwalk to go to the carnival, Wooyoung and Yeosang trailing a bit behind the group as they chat with each other.

"So, you're going to be my riding partner, right, Sangie?" Wooyoung asks with a smile on his face.

Yeosang hums, rubbing his chin as if he has to think about his response, "Hmm... I _guess_ we can be riding partners. If you're that desperate to be paired up with me," Yeosang jokes, breaking his serious face and he lets out a laugh.

Wooyoung pushes him gently, "Hey! Come on~ I'm always the one that offers to ride alone, it's about time I finally have a partner."

"Really?" Yeosang is surprised, assuming one of the other boys would've offered or found someone to ride with so none of them would have to be alone, "I don't like riding alone, so I've never ridden on any of these before..."

Wooyoung nods, "It's not so bad riding alone, but they wouldn't let me get on the Ferris wheel by myself, so you're going to have to promise to get on it with me, okay?" He says, holding out his pinky to Yeosang.

Yeosang finds the pinky promise to be endearing, knowing how his little brother does it all the time, "I promise," he smiles, locking their pinkies together in a swear.

Soon enough, all of the boys are in line to get their wristbands for a night full of fun and carnival rides. The crowds around them are booming with laughter and conversation, so Yeosang sticks close to Wooyoung, not sure about there being so many people here tonight.

"There's a special on wristbands, so that's why it's so crowded," Wooyoung says as he leans over to Yeosang, seemingly reading his mind.

Yeosang nods and holds out his wrist so that the ticketer can wrap the band around it.

"I think we should meet back up here at that fancy fry place in an hour to eat," San suggests, standing so close to Seonghwa that their hands are able to brush against each other. A subtle way of wanting to show him his affection, but not so blatant that they will get stares by the plethora of people surrounding them.

Wooyoung lights up, "Yes! I want to try the double large fry challenge again!" He says with a big smile before turning to Yeosang, "You have to try it with me, Sangie!"

Yeosang squints his eyes and tilts his head, "Fry challenge?" He asks, unsure of what the boy is so excited over.

Wooyoung nods quickly, grabbing both of Yeosang's wrists in his excitement, "Yes, a fry challenge, Yeosang! If you win, you get to write your name on the wall of the building."

"Wooyoung's been trying every Thursday since we got here," Hongjoong laughs.

Yeosang smirks, "I bet I'll beat it."

"Oh, you wish!" Wooyoung counters, letting go of Yeosang's wrists in a huff, "Come on, let's go explore the rides."

Yeosang nods in agreement, but the smirk doesn't leave his face as he waves goodbye to the other boys before following after Wooyoung.

"They're totally going to kiss tonight," Mingi says teasingly once the two boys are gone.

"Totally," Yunho says back, both of the boys looking at each other with knowing eyes.

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter Five

After an hour passes, Yeosang and Wooyoung begin making their way back to the fancy fry place that San was talking about and that Wooyoung was so excited about.

"Remember that you _promised_ to get on the Ferris wheel with me tonight!" Wooyoung says, holding up his pinky so Yeosang will be reminded of their pinky swear.

Yeosang fakes a sigh, "I know, I know," he says, loving to pick on Wooyoung like this, "And _you_ remember that I'm going to kick your ass in this fry challenge mumbo jumbo," Yeosang chuckles, walking with his hands behind his back.

"We'll see about that," Wooyoung hums, seeing his friends already standing out front. When they see Yeosang and Wooyoung coming, they get in line to get them a table.

Yeosang and Wooyoung slide into the booth with all of them, being quite squashed against each other, but it doesn't bother them too much. Yeosang thought he would feel like the odd one out this evening, but after becoming so comfortable with Wooyoung, he really feels like he's out with a group of his own friends.

It brings a smile to his face as he looks at them all sitting around this dining table together. He's filled with happiness that he found a group of friends to spend his time with before he has to go off to college. Yeosang remembers Wooyoung telling him how they were out here because they were doing the same thing.

Getting away from the real world before their life is nothing but school again. Full of stressing out over tests and due dates.

Yeosang's eyes trail back to Wooyoung, admiring his side profile for a few moments too long. He realizes this when he's caught off guard by Wooyoung turning towards him and nudging his side.

"Sangie? You gonna order?" Wooyoung chuckles, finding it endearing how his friend was lost deep in his daydream world.

Yeosang's cheeks flush into a pink color and he looks towards the waitress, waiting for him to tell her what he wants.

"I'll do the fry challenge thing..." Yeosang says, still feeling embarrassed.

The waitress smiles cheerfully, "Rad! I hope those of you trying the double fry challenge will get to write your names on our walls tonight~" She says, winking at Jongho before turning and heading back into the kitchen area.

Hongjoong laughs once she's gone, "She totally just winked at you, bro," Hongjoong says, pushing Jongho's shoulder teasingly.

Jongho puffs out his bottom lip in a pout, shifting his eyes, "She did not... Shut up," He dismisses, crossing his arms on top of the table.

Yeosang smiles and quietly chuckles at the conversation, most of the boys talking among themselves while they all wait for their food to be brought out. Yeosang is gazing off out the window and towards the pier.

"You want to go there later?"

Yeosang's eyes widen, having been caught zoning out again and he turns towards the voice of Wooyoung. He nods and smiles, "I've been wanting to go on it and walk to the end to look out at the ocean. Would you come with me, Woo?"

Wooyoung's face lights up with excitement at the proposal, his eyes turning into little crescent shapes, "I'd love to! We can go right after we get off the Ferris wheel tonight."

Soon enough, the waitress is back and the boys all turn to her to see her carrying a bunch of trays. Yeosang spots the two abnormally large paper boats full of french fries and he feels his mouth-watering, having not eaten since lunchtime.

"Here you go," The waitress says as she sets all the food down, and then she takes out three timers and hands them to the three boys doing the challenge, "These will go off once the time is up and I'll come back to see if you've beaten the challenge of eating both baskets of fries in front of you in under 5 minutes."

Yeosang, Wooyoung, and Jongho all nod to the waitress and she starts their timers, all three of them instantly digging into the fries.

Yeosang chows down and within the first 2 minutes, is already done with the first basket. He glances over at Wooyoung while he's moving the second paper boat in front of himself and he sees he's hardly halfway done the first one. Jongho, on the other hand, had already started the second basket and Yeosang's eyes widened as he shovels fries into his mouth.

"Jongho's written his name on these walls every week that we've been here," Mingi laughs, seeing how surprised Yeosang looked while he continued eating.

Yeosang hears him, but continues to eat, really wanting to be able to win this challenge.

_60 seconds left_

Yeosang only has a few fries left before he's done, taking a deep inhale once he finally swallows the last fry in the basket.

All of the boys around the table are cheering and rooting the three on.

"Come on, Wooyoung! You can do it this week!"

"Wow, Yeosang, you're doing so well!"

"Jongho, you're way too good at this, man."

Yeosang finishes with 45 seconds left to go and he's breathing heavily, but he looks over at Wooyoung and sees he still has most of the last basket left. Yeosang's eyes widen and he reaches over to grab some of Wooyoung's fries.

Wooyoung's eyebrows furrow when he sees Yeosang's hand in his basket, talking between bites, "Hey, that's cheating!"

Yeosang smiles widely at Wooyoung, still stuffing his face, "I'm just supporting you, silly," he mumbles.

Wooyoung smiles warmly, allowing Yeosang to help him with this. In the past weeks when he tried this challenge, he refused when any of his friends offered to help, but when Yeosang offered, he let it happen.

_10 seconds left_

It's getting to the brink and Wooyoung manages to finish both fry boats with the help of Yeosang. Jongho finished long ago and is already calmed down from the vigorous eating he just completed.

Yeosang and Wooyoung are exhausted and laying back in the booth when the waitress comes back to their table with a bright smile on her face.

"You all completed it!" She cheers happily, taking all of the timers and she puts them in her apron pocket. When she brings her hand back out of her pocket, she's holding a small black marker.

Wooyoung looks at the marker with sparkling eyes, having always looked forward to writing his name on the wall.

Jongho smirks and takes the marker from the waitress's hands, "Thank you, kind miss," he chuckles and he climbs up out of the booth and hops down onto the floor, "Let me find a good place to write my name this time..." He says and walks off.

Wooyoung's eyes widen more as Jongho walks away with the marker and he climbs over Yeosang to get out of the booth, grabbing onto Yeosang's hand and he runs off after him with Yeosang in tow, "HEY! We need to write our names too!"

Yeosang giggles, his eyes glued to Wooyoung as he drags him after Jongho in chase of the marker.

Soon, the two boys find Jongho, and Wooyoung is jumping up and down trying to get the marker from Jongho, "It's my turn, you loser!"

"Actually, I'm a winner," Jongho chuckles and tosses Wooyoung the marker, "But good job, Jung. You too, Kang."

Yeosang nods in thanks, a big smile on his face, but his cheeks quickly heat up when Wooyoung wraps an arm around him and hugs him tightly, "We're the best duo, Sangie! Write your name next to mine, okay?" He looks up at Yeosang with his sparkling eyes that make Yeosang's heart pound erratically. Yeosang can only respond with another wordless nod, his voice getting caught in his throat. He feels the hairs on his arms standing on end as he watches Wooyoung write his full name on the fading wall of the restaurant.

Wooyoung hands Yeosang the marker after he's done and their hands brush against each other's when Yeosang takes it, "Th-Thanks," Yeosang hums before climbing onto a vacant table to write his name where Wooyoung wrote his, putting it right next to it.

Yeosang is about to climb down, but Wooyoung interrupts him, "Wait!" He says and climbs up with him, the sides of their bodies grazing one another, "Here, I have to add something," he giggles, taking the marker back from Yeosang's hands.

Yeosang's cheeks instantly heat up when he sees Wooyoung draw a heart around their names and a sun with a smiley face on it.

"Now it's perfect," Wooyoung says, looking over at Yeosang and meeting his eyes, "Don't you think?"

Yeosang's not sure if he's ever felt the warm feeling he's feeling at this moment and he's unable to get any words out currently, so he just nods, his mouth slightly agape.

Wooyoung giggles even more and pushes up on Yeosang's jaw, "Close your mouth, Sangie. You'll catch flies, you know."

Yeosang's heart pounds within his chest as the two of them get down from the table and make their way back over to their group of friends, all of them having already finished their meals and paid.

Hongjoong yawns and rubs his eyes, "Are we staying out much longer, guys?"

Jongho pats his stomach, "I feel like I could pass out right now, to be honest... Are you two going to hang out some more?" He asks, turning towards Yeosang and Wooyoung.

Yunho and Mingi are already standing up along with San and Seonghwa, San basically being held up by his significant other.

Wooyoung's smile comes back, not seeming tired in the slightest, "Yes, we're going to go on the Ferris wheel together and then go to the pier. I can just meet you guys at home, okay?"

Hongjoong gets up after Jongho and nods, "Yeah, yeah... Just don't be out too late," he chuckles.

Wooyoung pouts embarrassedly, crossing his arms, "Hey! I'll get home when I get home."

The boys all laugh and talk amongst themselves as they walk out of the restaurant, leaving Yeosang and Wooyoung alone.

Wooyoung looks over at Yeosang, "Ferris wheel?"

Yeosang smiles widely, "Ferris wheel."

"NEXT!"

Yeosang and Wooyoung run up to the big swaying seat and sit down before the ride manager locks them in so they don't fall out, "Enjoy the ride."

Yeosang feels overwhelming excitement, "The view is going to be so amazing, Woo!" He says, already looking around at the scenery around them as they start to go up.

Wooyoung just nods, his eyes not on the scenery, but on Yeosang, "Yeah..." He says quietly, but his eyes widen when Yeosang looks over at him.

"Thank you so much for riding with me, Wooyoung," Yeosang says, "Tonight has been the most fun I've had all summer. I'm going to try to keep coming every Thursday if that's okay...?" He asks, hoping that Wooyoung has had as much fun as he has.

Wooyoung's eyes sparkle brightly with the shine of the moonlight beaming down onto them, "Yes! I-- We would love for you to keep coming with us. You fit in so well with everyone," Wooyoung says giddily, letting his hands fall to his sides as they both look around at the scenery and at the night sky the higher their seat is brought up.

Yeosang smiles contently and lays back, relaxing himself as they get to the very top and he's able to stare up at the sky that's littered with stars, "It's so beautiful out tonight, Woo..."

Wooyoung, too, rests back, letting his head fall onto Yeosang's shoulder while he views all of the stars. He doesn't say anything back, letting them fall into a comfortable silence with each other. Wooyoung is surprised at first when Yeosang wraps an arm around him, but he quickly eases into it and nuzzles further into his embrace, taking in his welcoming and homey scent that comes from his loose t-shirt.

Yeosang lets his head rest on top of Wooyoung's as they're stopped on their way back down, the ride manager letting all of the attendees off.

The two boys sit together and listen to each other's heartbeats, feeling how they're seemingly beating in sync. The closer they get to the ground, the further they move apart, though. Soon, they're back to their normal positions and the ride manager is unlocking them.

Yeosang nods his hand and thanks the woman for the ride before grabbing hold of Wooyoung's hand, being the one to lead them this time.

Wooyoung willingly lets Yeosang take him, letting him drag him all the way to the pier where the loudness of the crowds dwindles out into a lull by the time they get there. He looks around and sees one or two people, but no one is out on the long dock where they plan to go.

Yeosang turns around to look at Wooyoung with a big smile, the moonlight illuminating his breathtaking features. Wooyoung feels his chest cave in at the smile he's come to adore.

The sounds are almost completely drowned out as they reach the edge of the dock, the noise of the crowds replaced by the crashing of waves against the pillars that keep the dock standing upright.

"What a beautiful sound..." Yeosang hums, sitting down with his feet dangling over the edge, looking up at Wooyoung who also sits down, but sitting cross-legged instead.

He almost forgot that Wooyoung was afraid of being out in deep waters.

"Are you okay, Woo?" Yeosang asks, a cool breeze coming over the two.

Wooyoung nods, "If I'm with you, I know I'm safe."

Yeosang maintains eye contact with Wooyoung as he says this, it makes his heart skip a beat to know he makes someone that's become so dear to him feel safe.

Wooyoung lays back on the wood of the pier, staring up at the sky, "Do you think it'll be hard?"

Yeosang lays back with him, their hands only centimeters apart as they look both look up at the moon, "Think what will be hard, Woo?"

"College... Moving away from friends and family... Will it be hard?"

Yeosang hums, not hesitating when he speaks, "Of course it will be hard, but we have to flee the coop eventually, right, Woo? You can always write letters, too... And I know for sure that you will make plenty of friends in college."

"Aren't you scared?" Wooyoung asks, his voice shaking as he turns his head to look over at Yeosang.

Yeosang feels eyes on him and shifts his head towards Wooyoung so they can look at one another, "I'm terrified... But, I have to go if I want to get the job I want to do for the rest of my life," He smiles, hoping to reassure Wooyoung with his words.

"What do you want to do, Sangie?"

"I'm going to be a veterinarian. What about you?"

Wooyoung smiles, thinking of Yeosang with a bunch of small animals surrounding him. It's a nice thought, he thinks.

"I'm going to hopefully become a businessman," He chuckles, "You can't see it for me, can you?"

Yeosang giggles back and shakes his head, unconsciously placing his hand on Wooyoung's cheek, gently stroking it, "I think you'll be a wonderful businessman, Wooyoung. You're going to be the most powerful CEO, I can see it now. Why do you say I can't see it when it's right in front of me?"

Wooyoung's heart feels like it stops when he feels the warmth of Yeosang's palm come into contact with his cooled cheek from the ocean breeze, "It's just... Most of my friends didn't think it suited me when I told them. Even my parents were surprised."

"Well, I think you're going to show them. You're going to show them when you come back home with your business management degree," Yeosang says, not letting his smile leave his face as his hand falls down onto the wood of the pier. It's not left cold for long, though, as it's soon clutched by Wooyoung's.

Wooyoung intertwines their fingers and squeezes, "Yeosang..." He says, his eyes feeling like they're about to start watering up. He suddenly can't control his actions as he moves closer to Yeosang, the warmth radiating off of his body. Warmth that he can't be sure if it's from his body itself trying to keep himself warm, or from Yeosang making him feel so fuzzy right now.

Yeosang feels his heartbeat speed up when he sees Wooyoung's movement towards him, becoming breathless as their foreheads touch. He lied. It's most definitely Yeosang making him feel so warm. They gaze into each other's eyes, their hot breath mixing in the air from being so close in proximity. No words are needed as they both close the distance between one another, letting their lips connect in a blissful embrace - a connection so long-awaited. 

Wooyoung feels electrified as his lips press against Yeosang's. Neither pull away, instead, bringing their hands up to each other's faces to hold them in place as they continue to gently brush their lips together. Yeosang can't seem to get enough of the intoxicating taste of Wooyoung's lips on his, but sensibility is soon brought back to the both of them when they break apart.

Yeosang breathes heavily as he stares into Wooyoung's eyes, his hand still caressing his cheek. Their foreheads are brought back together as their breathing once again conjoins into one, Wooyoung closing his eyes as they lay there together. He revels in the presence of Yeosang, realizing how much he doesn't want to have to leave him at the end of this summer. He doesn't even notice when a tear streams down his cheek and stops on Yeosang's fingers.

Yeosang nuzzles his nose to Wooyoung's and wipes away his tears, "What's wrong, Woo?" He whispers.

"J-Just..." Wooyoung starts, his voice wavering with a warning of more tears to come, "Stay here with me for a little longer, okay..?"

Yeosang smiles and strokes his thumb lightly across Wooyoung's cheek, "I'll stay with you as long as possible."

"Promise...?"

"I promise."

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter Six

Wooyoung doesn't even notice the big smile on his face as he packs his bag, trying not to pay attention to a whiny Mingi draped over his mattress.

"You're leaving us for that boy, aren't you?" Mingi gripes, sitting up in a fake pouty face that devolves into a sinister smile, "I know you are~"

Wooyoung narrows his eyes and throws a pillow at Mingi, "Hey! I was asked to go, okay?" He says, trying to play it off as if he's not as excited as he really is.

"Oh, can it, Woo. Before I said anything, you were smiling like a hyena! You can't pretend now, lover boy," Mingi teases, poking him in the side of the stomach, "Where are you going anyway that requires packing a bag?"

Wooyoung closes his bag and zips it up before sitting down on the bed with Mingi, "They're taking me with them to go to a little island not too far from here. Apparently where we're going has black sand and ponies, which Eunsang is really excited about," he chuckles, thinking of Yeosang's little brother. All of his family, really, seems so nice, so he's looking forward to spending the day with them all.

"Are you and Yeosang going to pull a San and Seonghwa and make out on the beach?" Mingi smirks and Wooyoung immediately pushes him back, a scoff coming out of his mouth.

"Don't say that ever again," Wooyoung plugs his ears, "I don't want to hear any more about our best friends' escapades..."

Mingi pokes Wooyoung's side again, "Hey~ You didn't say no, now did you? Does that mean you two kissed that night at the pier?"

Wooyoung's eyebrows furrow and he stands up abruptly, "I'm leaving," he says, slinging his bag over his back.

"Oh come on, Woo~" Mingi whines, getting up and going after him.

Wooyoung keeps walking and flips the bird back behind him as he walks out the door.

Mingi laughs loudly at his job-well-done at filling his 'pick on Wooyoung' quota for the day before he leaves on his magical trip of love, as Mingi would later refer to it as when the rest of their friends ask him where Wooyoung is.

Wooyoung takes a deep breath before knocking on the Kang's beach house door. He feels glad for Mingi's picking before he came, as it did calm his raging nerves of going out with Yeosang's family.

Soon enough, the door is swung open to reveal a sunny-smiled Yeosang and little Eunsang at his side.

"Youngie! Youngie!" Eunsang cheers and attaches himself onto Wooyoung's leg.

Yeosang's eyes widen at his little brother's actions, "Eun, enough, don't embarrass our guest."

Eunsang lets go of Wooyoung and sticks his tongue out at Yeosang before going back into the dining room where their parents are, packing all the last-minute necessities.

"Sometimes, I think my little brother likes you more than he likes me," Yeosang chuckles.

Yeosang welcomes Wooyoung in and they walk into the dining room together, but not without giving each other sneaking smiles beforehand.

"Wooyoung, you managed to make it!" Yeosang's mother, Soomin, greets joyfully.

"We're happy to have you here, young man," Yeosang's father, Minjae, joins in.

Wooyoung nods, "Thank you so much for inviting me, Mr. and Mrs. Kang," he says respectfully, slightly bowing his head down to truly show his gratitude.

"Our Yeosang hasn't been able to stop talking about you," Soomin chuckles, "I'm so glad you've been such a good friend to him this summer."

"Mom..." Yeosang mumbles, clearly embarrassed.

Eunsang is jumping around excitedly as his father attempts to calm him down so he can spread the sunscreen across his face, "Eunsang, stay still. I don't want you to get burned today, it's supposed to be extra hot."

Eunsang continues his giggling, but does stop moving to allow his father to put the sunscreen on him, "Extra hot!" He enunciates.

Wooyoung smiles warmly at all of the happiness that fills their beach house, feeling instantly comfortable and welcome. He looks over at Yeosang and he knows that at the end of the day, his cheeks are going to be in a world of hurt from all the smiling he will be doing.

"Looks like we're all ready, right, honey?" Soomin looks over at her husband, who's holding Eunsang up on his hip after begging to be picked up.

Minjae nods, "Let's go. Are you ready to see the ponies, Eunnie?"

Eunsang nods even more enthusiastically, "Ponies!"

Wooyoung giggles at their back and forth, slightly startled by Yeosang's hand on his arm and he catches his gaze.

"You ready?" Yeosang's soft expression warms Wooyoung's heart and he nods, letting Yeosang lead him out into the car.

Minjae and Soomin both help Eunsang get into his car seat and make sure he's strapped in properly while Yeosang and Wooyoung get into the car beside him. Wooyoung smirks at the funny sight that is Yeosang sitting in the middle, being squished between himself and Eunsang's car seat.

"You can always lean your head on me," Wooyoung whispers to Yeosang once he sees his parents close the door to get in the front seats.

Yeosang's cheeks redden at his words and he playfully pats his arm, "Woo..."

Wooyoung shrugs cutely, "I'm just kidding... Or am I?"

Yeosang rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, " _You_ need to behave, too."

The two boys silence their flirting when Yeosang's parents enter the car and get on the road to head to the special beach.

Wooyoung didn't expect the car ride to be so long and his chest tightens when he feels a bit of pressure on his shoulder, looking over to see a sleeping Yeosang resting against him. Seeing how peaceful Yeosang looks sets Wooyoung's heart ablaze with feelings.

_Beautiful_...

It doesn't take long before Wooyoung's head finds itself relaxing on top of Yeosang's as he too drifts off into his own dream world.

Yeosang's mother and father look in the mirror to see all of their boys asleep and they smile at each other, "Wooyoung fits right in," Soomin whispers.

"They all seem to fall asleep during car rides," Minjae laughs, keeping his eyes on the road.

Finally, the car is stopped and Yeosang wakes up, feeling some weight on his head. Wooyoung also opens his eyes and sits up, stretching his arms out a bit before looking over at Yeosang, seeing how pink his cheeks got. He smiles at the sight, feeling the way his heart skips a beat.

"We fell asleep, huh?" Yeosang hums, rubbing his eyes.

"All three of you did, actually," Soomin jumps in, "You looked like three little sleeping mice!"

A big yawn is heard from Eunsang and he's wiggling all around, "Are we there? I want to see the sand! And the ponies!" he whines, much like Mingi was whining earlier and it makes Wooyoung think back to his friend.

Wooyoung sighs as soon as his feet touch the cool black sand, "Wow, it's so beautiful here..."

Yeosang looks over at Wooyoung and can't seem to keep his smile away, "Yeah, it is..." He blushes and nervously turns his head back forward, walking off with him towards the ocean.

"You two be good, okay? We're taking Eunsang to go look for seashells," Minjae announces, holding his son's hand in one hand and his wife's in the other.

Both boys nod and continue to go their own way down the ocean.

"So we get the day alone?" Wooyoung asks, sitting down on the shore so his feet will get hit by the incoming water.

"Until we go see the ponies, they'll want us to come to that," Yeosang replies, sitting down closely next to Wooyoung. As he rests his hands down on the sand, his hand is soon warmed by Wooyoung's fingers intertwining with his own. The beach itself is relatively empty, so they don't have to worry about anyone witnessing their little romantic exchanges.

"Then I'll savor our time together," Wooyoung smiles and gets back up, "Let's look for some seashells too~ We will be able to keep them and remember this summer."

Yeosang can't seem to escape the blush that has staked its claim on his cheeks, "I think I won't have any trouble remembering this summer, Woo..." He hums quietly as he follows Wooyoung in his quest of looking for seashells.

"Aha!" Wooyoung calls out animatedly, lifting up this beautiful unbroken seashell into the air, "Look, Sangie! I found this one just for you," he says, holding it out to Yeosang with glee shining in his eyes, "You'll keep it forever, yes?"

Yeosang giggles and takes the shell, looking it over, noticing how it has a faint pink tint to the edges, "Yes, Woo. I'll keep it forever," he smiles up at him, their chests a bit closer than _friends_ should be as Yeosang puts the shell safely in his pocket.

Wooyoung gently trails his fingers down Yeosang's arm, "Do you promise?"

Yeosang bites his lip at the chills that go up his spine when Wooyoung touches him, "Yes, I promise. You ask me to make a lot of promises to you, hmm?"

"And so what if I do?" Wooyoung teases, loving to see the look on Yeosang's face when he gets ruffled up.

"Well-"

"Well?"

Yeosang can't come up with a good enough comeback, so he just turns his back towards him and goes back to finding seashells.

"Sangie~" Wooyoung drags out, following Yeosang and he needily holds onto his arm, "I'm just playing with you, silly."

Yeosang caves and looks back at Wooyoung, seeing him making puppy-dog-eyes at him and he melts, a smile coming across his cheeks. He catches his eyes trailing down to Wooyoung's lips, where his were just a few nights ago.

Wooyoung sees Yeosang's lingering eyes and he gently rubs his thumb on Yeosang's forearm, taking a peek behind him and alas, Yeosang's parents are right there...

Yeosang sticks out his bottom lip and pouts, knowing that they'll be unable to share a kiss while his parents are around them.

"Tonight, okay?" Wooyoung smirks and ruffles up Yeosang's hair, "Don't worry, my angel."

Later that evening, on their way back home from the black sand beach after they looked at all the ponies they could manage before they began to all look the same, Yeosang and Wooyoung once again fell asleep on each other. Head on head, with their hands grazing one another.

The sun had started setting when they left, and by the time they got back to their beach house, it's almost completely dark out.

"Yeosang, take Wooyoung home. It's too dark out," Minjae says from the front seat, not seeing that they're both still out cold.

Soomin turns around and sees the two sleeping boys and giggles, shaking her son's leg, "Yeo, wake up!" She whisper-yells, not wanting to wake up little Eunsang.

Yeosang and Wooyoung both wake up, startled, and start rubbing their eyes.

"Take Wooyoung home," Soomin says again for her husband.

Yeosang's eyes widen and he nods fast, seeing that they're parked outside of the beach house already, "Ah- Yes, mother," He unbuckles his seatbelt and motions for Wooyoung to do the same.

Wooyoung and Yeosang get out of the car and say their goodbyes to Yeosang's parents, Yeosang telling them that he will be right back.

Once they're out of sight, they immediately intertwine their fingers, holding onto each other's hands tightly and walking so close that their shoulders clang together, "I've been waiting for this moment all day," Wooyoung chuckles, still a bit of sleepiness left in his voice.

"To what-" Yeosang looks over at Wooyoung with innocent eyes and he sees him leaning in, taking his cheek in his free hand, gently letting their lips brush against one another. Yeosang settles comfortably into the kiss, placing his free hand on Wooyoung's shoulder as their kiss progresses further. Wooyoung slowly opens his mouth, willing Yeosang to do the same, which he does with ease.

Yeosang becomes more confident as soon as their tongues connect, letting his hand move from Wooyoung's shoulder to the back of his head as he presses him up against his door. They might've been tired before, but their kiss reignites the fire within them, revitalizing their energy. Wooyoung is like Yeosang's own personal energy source.

Their kiss is interrupted by the sound of the doorknob rattling and they instantly pull away from each other, breathing deeply as they try to act like they weren't just all over each other when Seonghwa pokes his head out from inside.

"Oh-" Seonghwa starts, observing the flustered looks on Wooyoung and Yeosang's faces and it makes a smirk come to his own, "Haha... I was just checking things out, San thought he heard something outside. Turns out it was just two love birds," he laughs and closes the door back before either boy can respond with a coherent sentence.

Yeosang looks over at Wooyoung, meeting his eyes since they turned their heads at the same time, and they burst into laughter.

Wooyoung rubs the back of his neck after they finish laughing off their awkwardness, "I suppose this is goodnight, my Sangie?" He asks, almost in a question.

Yeosang nods, but he doesn't leave without one more taste of Wooyoung's lips to tide him over until their next meeting, "Do you want to spend the Fourth of July with me?" He asks breathlessly, his eyes shining under the moonlight as he stares into the deep chocolate brown eyes he adores so much.

"I'd love nothing more," Wooyoung smiles sweetly, "I'll see you then," he says his goodbyes and then goes into his place, only to be bombarded with questions on how his day with Yeosang was.

Yeosang walks back to his family's beach house with the happiest grin on his face, his eyes trailing up to the sky, "I don't think life can get any better than this..."

**End Chapter Six**


	7. Chapter Seven

"Come on, Woo, you can do it!" Yeosang cheers enthusiastically while he watches Wooyoung try to balance himself on a skateboard.

"I'm trying! I've never done this before, you know," Wooyoung's voice wobbles just as much as his body, trying to keep steady as he starts to move and go down the boardwalk. Right when he knows he's about to wipe out, however, Yeosang is there to catch him in his arms.

Yeosang smiles down at him, "This time, keep your arms out. It might help you balance better,"

Wooyoung's eyes sparkle, seeing how beautiful Yeosang looks with the morning sun shining onto his skin. He can't help but admire every detail of the boy he's fallen for so fast this summer. Wooyoung's eyes rest on Yeosang's birthmark a bit longer than the rest of him, always wanting to give it extra attention from his gaze. He loves how much character it gives Yeosang ; he thinks it might be his favorite part of the boy's appearance -- and Wooyoung thinks Yeosang is the most handsome person he's ever seen.

"Woo?"

"Mmm..." Wooyoung hums, realizing his eyes were glazed over from how much he was staring.

Yeosang furrows his brow, letting him go, "Don't look at me so much," he says, trying to sound annoyed, but the blush on his cheeks gives him away instantly.

"Aww, but Sangie~ You're just so cute," Wooyoung teases, tugging on the sleeve of Yeosang's shirt, "How could I not look at you?" He smiles widely, moving his hands up to cup Yeosang's face, squishing his cheeks.

Yeosang pouts and swats Wooyoung's hands away, "Come on, I can help you some," Yeosang slides the board back over to Wooyoung with his foot, "We just have to get your balance down and then we can make it to the end of the boardwalk."

Wooyoung nods, putting his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun as he looks towards the end, "It's not _that_ far... Hey, we can go to the pier again later, too! I'm going to master this, Sangie, I swear."

Yeosang laughs, "I'll believe it when I see it," he motions towards the board.

"Just you wait, I'll be boarding better than you in no time," Wooyoung winks and gets back onto the skateboard.

Wooyoung still wobbles a lot when he first steps on, but after a while he's able to get the hang of it. He moved over to the side of the boardwalk where there's a concrete blockade separating it from the sand, and he keeps one hand on it to steady himself as he rolls down. Wooyoung wished he was holding Yeosang's hand for balance instead, but it's pretty impossible.

On a public boardwalk in this day and age?

The two were bound to get walked up to asking derogatory questions about their sexuality, and the last thing Wooyoung wanted was the chance of Yeosang or him getting beaten up before their special day together really started.

Getting his mind away from all of that, he's able to enjoy himself slowly rolling down the boardwalk. He's able to take his hand off of the blockade, and he starts to push off the wood with his foot without wobbling so much.

Wooyoung smiles brightly as he's finally getting the hang of this whole skateboarding thing Yeosang loves so much. He feels free with the wind blowing through his hair as the various stores he passes are blasting hair metal that he bobs his head to. It's only when he realizes he has no idea how to stop that he begins to panic.

Wooyoung's eyes widen with fear and he tries to turn his head to look back at Yeosang--

**_Oof_ **

Wooyoung's rear end was now making friends with the wood of the boardwalk. He groans and puts his hands on the ground to lift himself back up, but he's stopped in his tracks at someone grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Are you blind or something, kid?" The stranger that Wooyoung presumably ran into hisses right into his face.

Wooyoung's heart races, not sure whether he's more fearful of what the guy will do to him since he hit him, or the fact that the guy didn't even _budge_ when Wooyoung hit him...

"I'm so sorry, I didn't--"

"Enough," The guy scoffs and spits out the side of his mouth onto the boardwalk, letting go of Wooyoung roughly.

Wooyoung's able to see off to the side a group of guys that look around his age, all smirking at the two of them.

They must be his friends, Wooyoung thinks.

Wooyoung's eyes drift off behind the man's friends to see their cars, seeing a nice-looking Pontiac Trans-Am Firebird and GTO.

Oh shit...

Wooyoung takes a step back, rubbing the back of his head, "Hey man, I really didn't mean to."

This is the moment when Yeosang catches up to him and looks between the two guys, but the larger guy speaks first.

"Who is this? Your _boyfriend_?" The guy laughs and pushes Wooyoung's shoulder, making Wooyoung's eyes narrow in anger.

"Yeah? What if he is?" Wooyoung eggs on, pushing the guy's chest, but eases back when he feels Yeosang's hand rest on his shoulder.

"Woo, it's not worth it. Come on..." Yeosang says quietly, not wanting to get into any kind of confrontation with these guys. Yeosang notices the vehicles, too, and he knows they must have money -- something neither he, nor Wooyoung have much of to be spent recklessly on material things such as cars.

"Yeah, princess, take your prince and leave."

Yeosang grits his teeth, wanting so badly to pounce on the guy, but he knows they'd likely be in deep shit with the law if he did. Yeosang continues to walk away after he picks up his board, tucking it under his arm before nudging Wooyoung to come on.

Wooyoung goes with Yeosang and prays that the guys don't follow them, "Sorry about that back there, Yeo... I didn't know how to stop and then next thing I knew-"

Wooyoung is cut off by Yeosang grabbing him and pulling him into one of the shops.

"They won't look for us in here," Yeosang smiles once his eyes are back on Wooyoung, "Are you okay?"

Wooyoung nods, still embarrassed about the situation. He can't believe he froze up like that, he's usually not the type to, but he guesses it's because he was alone. Every other time when there's been some sort of dispute, Wooyoung usually has a witty comeback and is unafraid of consequence.

But...

He knew Yeosang was near, and he didn't want to chance the possibility of either of them getting beaten up. In a different situation, Wooyoung would've been with his six friends and could've easily taken on the group of guys, but he couldn't risk Yeosang's safety.

Yeosang ducks them behind a rack of clothes once they get to the back of the store and gently caresses his cheek, looking into his eyes worriedly, "Are you sure?"

Wooyoung meets Yeosang's eyes and nods once again, feeling the way his skin tingles under Yeosang's touch, "I promise, Sangie, now let's have fun today until the fireworks start."

Yeosang's heart rate quickens, giving Wooyoung a soft peck on the lips, "Let's."

That evening, Yeosang and Wooyoung are back in the place that now holds a deep meaning for the two of them.

The pier.

"I'm afraid of going out too far in the ocean because when I was younger, I went too far and the undertow refused me to swim back to shore," Wooyoung says, letting the sound of the waves crashing against the pier's poles intermix with his words.

Yeosang's surprised to hear Wooyoung just start to open up about something that seemed to be traumatizing for him as a child, but he listens intently.

"The lifeguard had to swim out and get me. I was so scared, Sangie, but the other day when we were in the ocean together was the first time in a long time that I've been able to return to the water," Wooyoung explains, inching his hand to rest on top of Yeosang's.

Yeosang holds onto Wooyoung's hand and squeezes it, "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Woo..."

Wooyoung shakes his head, "I've been meaning to try and conquer it for a while now, actually."

Yeosang feels Wooyoung's hand break contact with his own and he looks over at him to see him standing up near the edge.

"Will you jump in with me, Yeosang?" Wooyoung turns his head back to look at him, his hair blowing all over, but Yeosang doesn't miss the hope filling his eyes.

Yeosang smiles, getting up and reconnects their hands as he stands side by side with Wooyoung, "Are you sure, Woo?"

"With you by my side, everything will be okay."

Yeosang still shows Wooyoung a worried look, unsure of his decision.

Wooyoung chuckles, "Hey, if it doesn't turn out well, at least I know you can swim us back to shore," he winks and Yeosang's eyes widen, surprised to still hear the playfulness in Wooyoung's voice even in this fearful situation.

**_SPLASH_ **

A loud inhale of breath is heard when the two boys resurface, Wooyoung breathing heavily, clinging onto Yeosang for dear life.

Yeosang smiles, wrapping an arm around Wooyoung to keep him up, "You doing okay, Woo?" Yeosang asks as their heads bob in the water, floating among the wide sea below the pier.

Wooyoung nods, still gasping as he attempts to stay afloat on his own, kicking his legs and moving his free hand that's not clutched onto Yeosang's shoulders, "Y-Yeah," he says, out of breath, "I think it's going to be okay, right?" He asks, looking up into Yeosang's eyes for the reassurance he knows he's bound to find.

"Of course, Wooyoung," Yeosang smiles, letting their foreheads lay against each other, "You're doing great, really! Just keep moving your feet. See? You're doing it," Yeosang says, his words of encouragement reaching Wooyoung fully.

Wooyoung suddenly feels himself getting a bit emotional, shifting away when he knows his eyes are about to water, "Thank you so much, Yeosang..." Wooyoung is still too afraid to remove his hands from Yeosang's steadiness, but his face is soon brought back by Yeosang's fingers. He allows him to lift his face, loving the way his skin feels brushing across his own.

Yeosang takes the first move and gently encaptures Wooyoung's lips in his, a firework going off soon after and they part, both boys being a giggling mess.

"Come on, Sangie, we're going to miss the fireworks!" Wooyoung says, his former fear not prevalent in his voice. Instead, it's replaced with excitement and wonder.

Yeosang smiles brightly, "Let's go, Woo~" He says, helping Wooyoung swim back to shore so they'll be able to watch the fireworks together with Wooyoung's friends and Yeosang's family. They had agreed to meet them all at the end of the boardwalk, and they were surprised to see Wooyoung and Yeosang come up soaking wet.

After they got back from watching fireworks with everyone, Wooyoung came over to Yeosang's to sit with him out on the balcony. They sit in wooden rocking chairs that are side by side, facing out towards the ocean so they can feel the cool ocean breeze. Yeosang's parents and brother are already asleep, they told Wooyoung he could go home whenever, if he didn't want to spend the night.

Yeosang looks over at Wooyoung, biting down on his bottom lip, thinking about asking him a question he's been curious about for a while now, "How did you... know you were gay?" he whispers, not wanting to disturb his family inside.

Wooyoung smiles, hearing the hesitance in Yeosang's voice, but he whispers back with ease, hoping to show Yeosang he shouldn't worry about asking him anything, "I've thought I was for a while now, but in all honesty, I never thought about being anyone period. My friends would always tease me asking me why I wouldn't try out a relationship, but I was never interested. No one ever piqued my interest until... Well," Wooyoung chuckles softly, letting his eyes meet Yeosang, "You did, Yeosang."

Yeosang blushes and prays that Wooyoung isn't able to see the reddening of his cheeks in the dim light shining from the moon.

"I was intrigued by you instantly, which isn't uncommon with how I became friends with any of the guys, actually. But, I knew things were different when I'd lay awake in bed at night and you were stuck on my mind. I'd replay the moments we had together and would wonder ' _did I do everything right?'_ and was hoping that you liked me. As a friend, at the time, I thought..." Wooyoung continues, "But my feelings for you developed into something more and that night on the pier with you when we kissed, I knew."

Wooyoung might not have said the words directly, but Yeosang's heart pounded at the implications he was getting at with his final sentences. Did Wooyoung have stronger feelings for him than just like...?

Wooyoung sighs after the long-winded explanation, letting his head rest back on the rocker, "What about you, Sangie?"

Yeosang's eyes widen, being so caught up in Wooyoung, he felt disassociated from his body when he was called upon, "M-Me?"

Wooyoung nods faintly, "When did you know?"

Yeosang thought about it for a few moments before speaking, "I think I first knew when I was a freshman in high school," he starts, thinking back to that time and he shakes his head, "Boy, I was stupid, Woo... This one guy in my intro to medicinal science class who sat in front of me would forget his pencil just about every day. So, he'd always turn to me and ask if I had one. The first time, I didn't have an extra, but I still gave it to him. When he asked again, I began to pack a set of extra pencils. He was one of those more popular guys that wore denim on denim and drove a nice car..."

Wooyoung smiles as he listens to Yeosang's story, loving hearing stories about the boy he adores so much.

"It kind of started to break down when my mother asked me where all of our pencils sets had gone when she just bought them. Then, a few of the students in the class would comment how my face would look whenever he turned around and how I already knew what he wanted before asking. They began teasing me and calling me names," Yeosang tries to chuckle, but he stops it with a sigh, "Soon enough, the boy joined in with them and the teacher swapped our seating chart for the second semester, so we weren't even close."

Wooyoung's smile turns to a frown when he hears how Yeosang got bullied by his classmates and then his first male crush. He knows that must've been hard for him to go through alone since no one knew. He reaches his hand out and gives Yeosang's a gentle squeeze to let him know he's there.

"But, yeah... That's how I knew, as stupid as it sounds. I didn't even know the guy," Yeosang laughs again, looking over at Wooyoung, "You're the first guy I've had a _valid_ crush on, Wooyoung."

Wooyoung smirks, "Well, I'm flattered," he winks.

"I just wish we weren't both leaving each other at the end of summer..." Yeosang says quietly, saying what both the boys have been thinking, but keeping hidden in the back of their heads. Neither of them wanted to think about how they're going to be gone from one another's lives in the blink of an eye. The end of their vacations were sooner than they both realized.

Wooyoung gets up and kneels down in front of Yeosang, taking his face in his palms, capturing his gaze, "Hey, don't think like that right now, Sangie..." Wooyoung says, seeing how watery Yeosang's eyes are getting. Before any of his tears fall, he softly kisses Yeosang's lips, hoping to kiss the tears away.

Yeosang kisses Wooyoung back, letting his hands wrap around Wooyoung's torso as he sits on his knees between Yeosang's legs.

"I want to show you how much I care for and cherish you, okay?" Wooyoung whispers, his breath hot against Yeosang's face.

Yeosang returns his words with a subtle nod, his lips still parted and waiting for Wooyoung to return to him. Yeosang knew what he felt for the boy kneeling in front of him. Of course, he knew... But he was holding back from telling him until the perfect moment. He knew that it would come when the timing was right.

Yeosang's pulled back into the kiss, his body once again filling with sparks and intense emotions as he pulls Wooyoung further into him. Their chests brush against one another and one of Wooyoung's hands moves up into Yeosang's grown out brown hair, letting his fingers twirl it around as their tongues meet. Wooyoung lets his other hand travel down to the small of Yeosang's back, his butt now on the edge of the rocking chair and as close to Wooyoung as possible.

Yeosang gasps, but goes immediately back into their kiss, not noticing how heated it becomes until he's grabbing onto the back of Wooyoung's shirt, pawing at his back. He can feel Wooyoung smirking into their kiss and he eventually parts it to explore down Yeosang's neck, placing tender kisses on his way down to his collar bones.

Wooyoung feels like he's going to melt when he hears the muted moan that escapes Yeosang's mouth when he gets to the spot where his neck meets his shoulders. He doesn't suck on Yeosang's skin, not wanting to leave any marks that could raise questions, but he doesn't miss the opportunity to lick Yeosang's delicate skin.

Yeosang pulls on Wooyoung's hair, willing him to come back up so he can kiss him more and keep his voice at bay with everyone fast asleep inside.

Yeosang presses their foreheads together after their lips part again, "C-Come over Saturday...?" He asks breathily, knowing his parents will be out at a light show with Eunsang that evening. His parents asked him earlier that week if he wanted Wooyoung to come over so Yeosang wouldn't be alone, and he's been meaning to ask.

Wooyoung smiles and gives Yeosang another quick peck, "I'd love to."

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. Chapter Eight

_~_ **_t/w smut_ **

**_~DISCLAIMER: Please always use protection. Keep in mind that this story is meant to be set in the '80s when sexual education, in general, was not as prominent as it is now. Be safe, angels._ **

Yeosang nervously awaits Wooyoung's arrival. Eunsang and his parents left about a half an hour ago to go to this special light show they're having on the boardwalk for kids and their families to come. Yeosang had already planned to stay home to spend time with Wooyoung, knowing that they both leave to go back home next Thursday.

This will be one of the last chances Yeosang gets to spend with Wooyoung, and he was glad he didn't have to worry about distractions. They could have a peaceful evening alone together.

When Yeosang's parents originally brought the light show up to him, they're the ones that even suggested Wooyoung come hang out with him to keep him company while they were gone. Yeosang peeks out the window and the sun is already going down. Wooyoung should be coming any moment now, Yeosang thinks to himself as he sits on the couch close to the front door in anticipation.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Yeosang's eyes light up at the sound and he quickly scurries to go open the door, seeing Wooyoung dressed in a soft and casual outfit, his hair mirroring it by being swept back towards his ears on the sides.

Wooyoung looks absolutely breathtaking.

Literally.

Yeosang coughs as he forgot to breathe for a few moments in the midst of staring at him.

Wooyoung chuckles and wraps his arms around Yeosang after closing the front door, taking him into a warm hug, "You look so beautiful, Sangie~" Wooyoung hums into his ear, surprising Yeosang when Wooyoung nibbles on his lobe.

Yeosang giggles, pulling on Wooyoung's shirt collar to bring him even closer to him, having missed his touch so much.

"You're much too sweet on me," Yeosang says, taking Wooyoung's hand in his to bring him up to his bedroom in the house. He thinks back and he doesn't think Wooyoung has actually ever seen his room here.

Wooyoung looks around, bringing Yeosang around with him as he sees what little knick-knacks he keeps in here, "You like these?" He asks, picking up a small snow globe with his free hand and shakes it.

Yeosang takes the globe out of Wooyoung's hand, "Hey... They were gifts from my grandparents," he says shyly, "I started to collect them."

"Kind of ironic you keep some here at the beach, don't you think?" Wooyoung asks with a smirk, watching Yeosang put the globe back on the dresser.

Yeosang sticks his tongue out playfully, "I like them."

Wooyoung admires the look he sees on Yeosang's face, making a mental note about this fact.

Snow globes, huh?

Yeosang tugs Wooyoung over to his bed so they're able to lay down and watch the cable television he has in his room. Wooyoung's teasing exterior softens as he cuddles up into Yeosang's chest, letting his head rest there while Yeosang plays with his hair.

"You make me so happy, Wooyoung," Yeosang whispers to him, planting a kiss onto the top of his head.

Wooyoung looks up at him with bright eyes, "Isn't that a coincidence? You make me even happier," he hums, moving up further to needily kiss Yeosang's lips.

Yeosang kisses Wooyoung for a while before responding, getting caught up in his intoxicating taste, "Impossible."

"Mmm," Wooyoung mumbles, now maneuvering his body fully on top of Yeosang, his leg on either side of him, "Show me then?" He says in a teasing voice, his devious side making a reappearance.

Yeosang would normally be surprised by Wooyoung's words, and he somewhat is, but his own insatiable hunger for the man hovering on top of him right now. Yeosang captures Wooyoung's lips in his own in an instant, wrapping an arm around his torso and he easily flips them over so he is the one on top.

Wooyoung's eyes widen, not expecting this from Yeosang, but a smirk forms on his face. He likes seeing this side of Yeosang, loving how bold he's being.

Yeosang trails his kisses down Wooyoung's neck, remembering how he had done the same thing to him before, but Yeosang doesn't fear leaving his mark. Wooyoung's head arches back when he feels the way Yeosang sucks onto his skin, letting out soft moans he didn't know he had in him.

His neck getting that much attention was making his whole body feel hot, his breathing starting to get heavy with each mark Yeosang makes on him before coming back up to his lips.

Yeosang smiles into their kiss, lowering his body onto Wooyoung fully so they can be in full contact with one another. He nibbles on Wooyoung's bottom lip when he feels his hands start exploring under his shirt, his body covering in goosebumps under Wooyoung's touch.

The air in the room suddenly gets heavier and hotter when Wooyoung sits them up, taking Yeosang's shirt off to reveal his soft and milky chest. Yeosang's eyes are full of desire and longing, slowly lifting Wooyoung's shirt off to let their bodies finally connect on a deeper level.

"Y-Yeosang?" Wooyoung whispers lowly, looking up at Yeosang through his lashes.

Yeosang gently strokes Wooyoung's cheekbone with his thumb, "Yes, Woo?"

"I love you..."

Yeosang's body feels like it ignites as soon as the words leave Wooyoung's mouth, his eyes watering up from the emotional atmosphere that now surrounds them.

"I love you so much, Wooyoung," Yeosang answers back, finally revealing his feelings he knows he felt for a while now.

Wooyoung's eyes light up at the reciprocation of his own feelings, his eyes also watering, but neither of their tears actually drop, their vision just blurs as they stare into each other's eyes.

Yeosang continues to stroke Wooyoung's cheek until he pulls him into his embrace for a little while, "I've wanted to tell you that for so long, Woo..."

Wooyoung chuckles, squeezing Yeosang, "So have I. I was just waiting for the perfect moment," he says as the two boys pull back to look at each other again, "Did I do good?"

"So good," Yeosang smiles, going in for another sweet taste of Wooyoung's lips. He groans into their kiss when he feels how tightly Wooyoung wraps his legs around him, feeling how their crotches rub against each other.

Wooyoung gasps at the new pleasure he's experiencing, his member hardening against the front of his jeans. He finds himself bucking his hips a bit to increase the friction in his pants, his hands becoming frantic as he pulls and prods Yeosang's back.

Yeosang lays them back down, their kiss not breaking as he trails his fingers up and down Wooyoung's exposed chest until it eventually lingers around the top of his jeans. He teasingly slips a finger under them, caressing the sensitive skin there, liking the way Wooyoung is squirming under him to get more contact.

Wooyoung sucks on Yeosang's bottom lip as he lifts his hips up so Yeosang can push his jeans off, his body twitching slightly when he feels his love's hand hovering on his boxers over his length. He has never felt anything like this before, letting out another moan as he feels Yeosang squeeze his hand around him.

While Wooyoung is a panting mess, he still manages to bring Yeosang's loose swim-like shorts down. He loved the way he looked in his colorful outfit, but he was dying to see him in his natural skin, wanting to be able to be with him like that. Wooyoung's mind wandered into more steamy territory as he thought about the possibility of him and Yeosang making love tonight. It made his heart soften at the prospect of losing their virginities together.

The only problem that comes up in Wooyoung's mind is that he has no idea how they would go about it. Of course, he knows about sex and everything, but he was never taught about gay sex. It couldn't be too different, right...?

Wooyoung's brought out of his worries when Yeosang runs his fingers through his hair and makes eye contact with him after parting from their kiss, "Are you okay, my love...?" Yeosang asks, hoping that he's not making Wooyoung uncomfortable in any way.

Wooyoung smiles up at him, "I'm perfect, Sangie. Are you okay?"

Yeosang nods and gently kisses his neck, "Yes you are, and I am," he hums against his skin before scooting down to fully remove their pants. He looks up at Wooyoung as if asking for permission, seeing Wooyoung nod with a happy smile, so he finally strips them off. Yeosang comes back up to Wooyoung once they're both bare, letting every inch of their skin touch and brush against each other. Yeosang bites back his moan when he feels his erection up against Wooyoung's.

Wooyoung looks up at Yeosang needily, his curious eyes full of want, "Sangie..." He whispers as they both grind against each other for a while, their soft moans mixing together.

"Mmm..." Yeosang gently pulls on Wooyoung's hair as he goes back down to mark his neck one more time. He moves his hand down to take Wooyoung's length in his grasp, pumping it slowly as the realization that they don't have any kind of protection waves over him. He sighs and that catches Wooyoung's attention.

"What's wrong?" Wooyoung asks, concerned.

"W-We don't have anything..." Yeosang explains, his voice full of worry.

Wooyoung thinks about it for a moment, "We can't get pregnant, can we?" He giggles a bit, unable to hide his playful behavior, but his voice quiets when he continues, "I-I don't mind you not using one..." Wooyoung murmurs, but his eyes don't leave Yeosang's even for a second.

Yeosang's eyebrows knit together, taking Wooyoung's face in his hands, "Are you sure...?"

"It's both of our first times, right? It should be okay, I think," Wooyoung says, thinking it over in his head. He never heard much about what protection was used for aside from preventing pregnancies, and he knows that neither of them are able to conceive -- being men, and all.

Yeosang nods, smiling after Wooyoung's reassurance, but he still worries for his love, "You'll tell me if it starts to hurt, right, Woo?"

Wooyoung giggles, stealing a kiss before he responds, "I promise I will."

Yeosang winks at him, remembering how many times Wooyoung had always winked at him. He moves down to sit between Wooyoung's legs, letting him open them up wider for Yeosang. Yeosang lifts Wooyoung up by his hips to get a better angle as he positions the tip of his member at Wooyoung's entrance.

"I love you..." Yeosang says again, wanting to make sure Wooyoung is aware just how much he means it.

Wooyoung smiles widely, "And I love you," he says, resting comfortably back onto Yeosang's bed, his hair splayed out on the pillow. He tries to relax his body when he feels Yeosang poke his entrance, unable to grasp how he will ever be able to fit inside of him.

Yeosang starts to try pushing into Wooyoung, trying to be as slow and careful as he can be, but he pauses when Wooyoung lets out a curse.

"F-Fuck," Wooyoung whines, not expecting just how painful this was going to be, and Yeosang barely even entered him.

Yeosang's eyes widen, "J- Just tell me when it's okay, Woo... It's going to be okay," Yeosang rambles, worried about Wooyoung.

"Fuck, why does it hurt so much?" Wooyoung clenches onto the bed sheets. There goes his plan of trying to relax.

Yeosang pulls out the little bit that did manage to enter Wooyoung and he immediately comes up and takes him into his embrace, "I'm so sorry... W-We can try again later...?" Yeosang suggests, his worry overtaking his desires, no matter how hard he still is.

Wooyoung bites his lip, "But I want to do it now," he hums, "It'll be okay," he tries, but Yeosang doesn't move from his spot. The boy looks to be in thought, Wooyoung thinks.

Yeosang sits back up, keeping his hands lingering on Wooyoung's skin, "I have an idea, I think?" He says, it sounding like a question, "Maybe if I put some lotion on it won't be as, um... painful?"

Wooyoung giggles at Yeosang's idea, his pain subsiding since nothing is prodding him anymore, "Lotion?"

"Hey, it might work, okay?" Yeosang says, crawling over to his drawer, "I-I, um, use this when I... you know..." Yeosang says shyly, his voice catching in some places.

Wooyoung smiles as he hears the 'ums' in Yeosang's speech, thinking it's cute how embarrassed he can be talking about certain things pertaining to sex, "Yes, I know, my love."

Yeosang crawls back to Wooyoung with a small bottle of lotion in his hands and Wooyoung takes it from him, "M-Maybe I could try something...?" Wooyoung suggests, having come up with a small plan in his head, but he doesn't know if it'll work like he thinks.

Yeosang tilts his head and giggles when he feels Wooyoung's hands on either side of his waist, flipping him to have his back on the bed. Wooyoung climbs on top of Yeosang and Yeosang smirks at the intense blush that covers Wooyoung's face.

Yeosang rubs his hands up and down Wooyoung's thighs, watching him as he grabs a hold of his member and lines it up himself after lathering Yeosang in lotion, as well as his own hole. He looks up at Yeosang for the go ahead to try again with him, "Ready?"

Yeosang smiles, admiring the way Yeosang looks hovering overtop of him so prettily, "Take your time, Woo..." He hums, still gently rubbing his thighs for encouragement.

Wooyoung smiles lovingly down at Yeosang as he lowers himself down, feeling how Yeosang's tip penetrates into him once again, "F-Fuck fuck fuck," Wooyoung curses heavily as he lowers himself even further. He feels tears coming to his eyes, and he pauses again.

Yeosang holds onto one of Wooyoung's hands, intertwining their fingers before he gives it a big squeeze, "Woo, it's okay, go slow... Please, I don't want you to be in pain," he says, feeling bad how pleasurable he's feeling while Wooyoung doesn't seem to feel any at all.

Wooyoung squeezes Yeosang's hand back tightly, biting his lip roughly when he finds it in himself to finally lower himself all the way down, letting out a loud gasp followed by a high-pitched moan.

Yeosang sits up and wraps his arms around Wooyoung, "A-Are you okay...?" He whispers, pulling back to caress his face, thumbing under his eyes to keep tears from leaking out.

Wooyoung breathes heavily, his mouth agape as he looks into Yeosang's eyes, sniffling softly as he leans into Yeosang's touch. He groans quietly when he tries to move himself, "Mhm, ah--" He pants, his eyes blurred from the watering in them.

Yeosang can't hold back his moans when he feels Wooyoung moving on top of him. He worries for Wooyoung, but trusts he won't do anything to hurt himself too badly.

Wooyoung continues to move up and down, feeling the way Yeosang's member goes in and out of him, "Y-Yeosang-" Wooyoung moans loudly, his body getting used to the new experience after so much time of trying. Wooyoung kisses Yeosang as he finds a steady pace to go at, moaning into each other's mouths as they kiss.

Yeosang grips onto Wooyoung's hips, pulling on his skin as their kiss deepens further. Feeling Wooyoung pumping down onto him is making his heart rate quicken and something builds within his stomach at a rapid pace. He brushes his tongue across Wooyoung's teeth, cursing himself internally that he's going to cum this quickly.

Wooyoung goes at the same pace for a little while before trying to go faster, but he doesn't have to try for long, feeling Yeosang start to roll his hips up into him. Wooyoung parts from the kiss, throwing his head back in a moan of pleasure. His neck is immediately attacked with kisses and nibbles of Yeosang's doing.

Yeosang pumps into Wooyoung hard before he cums, letting it all spill into him, slowing down his movements as he moans, riding out his orgasm.

Wooyoung's eyes widen from the sensation of liquid filling him and he knows that Yeosang came already, being quite close himself, "I-I'm so close," he pants, continuing to move himself on Yeosang's length. He's soon brought up off of him by Yeosang's hands coming under his armpits and he's laid down on the bed.

Wooyoung's heart pounds and he clutches onto the sheets when he feels Yeosang take him into his mouth to finish him off, loving the way he focuses on his head.

"F-Fuck, Sangie, right there," Wooyoung moans, arching his back up when he finally cums into Yeosang's mouth, filling it up with his fluids.

Yeosang smiles and swallows down everything Wooyoung gives him before crawling up over him once again, cradling his face as if he's the most fragile thing.

"I love you so so much..." Yeosang whispers against Wooyoung's lips, kissing him softly.

"I love you, Yeosang," Wooyoung giggles, laying down with the love of his life, and he's not sure if he's ever felt a better and more fulfilling feeling than what he's experiencing right now with Yeosang. Being with him has made him realize the true meaning of the phrase being _in_ _love_ with someone -- he truly feels like Yeosang is his other half and that he's starting to not be able to picture his future without him in it.

"I don't ever want to leave you..." Wooyoung whispers into Yeosang's ear, pulling the blankets up over them both.

Yeosang pouts when he hears Wooyoung bring up them leaving again, "It's going to be okay, Woo..." Yeosang tries to reassure, "Let's rest, okay?" He suggests, showing him a smile before pecking his lips one last time for the night. Yeosang's eyes water, though, when he thinks about not being with Wooyoung. He's been trying his best not to think about those terrifying thoughts, but every night when he's alone in his bed, he finds himself crying at the thought of leaving him.

Wooyoung nods, holding onto Yeosang tightly, loving how warm he feels against him, "Okay, my love..."

**End of Chapter Eight**


	9. Chapter Nine - FINALE

Yeosang looks in his mirror, flattening out his shirt so he looks nice for tonight. It's the last Thursday he will spend with Wooyoung and his friends, so he wants to at least look presentable. He smiles to himself at the thought of seeing Wooyoung again; the night they spent together a few days ago hasn't left his mind since Wooyoung left the next morning.   
  
  


Yeosang was high on love and he didn't want to come back down. If he could feel like this for the rest of his life, he'd gladly drop everything to keep this sensation of happiness and love flowing through his veins. It made him feel untouchable, something he couldn't have even begun to fathom before meeting Wooyoung.  
  
  


Yeosang's brought out of his dream world with a knock on his open bedroom door.  
  
  


"Aw, don't you look handsome tonight, Yeo?" His mother, Soomin, coos at him, "I wanted to give you a little extra spending money for tonight, darling. I know you're going out with your friends," she giggles, pulling out a few extra bucks that Yeosang shoves into his wallet.  
  
  


"Thanks, mom," Yeosang smiles, giving his mother a big hug.  
  
  


"I don't want to see you coming home with a sad face, okay? I know it's your last night with Wooyoung and them, but try to think of the happy memories you made this summer," Soomin says, rubbing her son's back, "I'm so glad you seemed to have such a wonderful summer before college, Yeo..."  
  
  


"Moooom~" Yeosang whines, "If anyone's going to cry, I think it's going to be you," he chuckles, releasing from their hug, "I won't be sad," he smiles, but he knows it's a bold-faced lie he just told.  
  
  


How could he be okay with leaving his first love?  
  
  


Yeosang puts on a happy face so his mother doesn't worry, but he knows the first few weeks at college are going to be especially rough for him... Wooyoung already never leaves his mind, and he's been able to hang out with him every day. He can only imagine the toll it'll take on his mind when he won't even be able to have any physical memories of Wooyoung.   
  
  


Wooyoung will be someone that will stay in his brain, hidden away until he inevitably resurfaces on restless nights.   
  
  


Yeosang tries to shake his intrusive thoughts away, agreeing with his mother that tonight should be one of enjoyment.  
  
  


Soomin kisses the top of her son's head, "We will be asleep when you get back, so I'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't forget to pack the rest of your belongings," he reminds him, "I love you."  
  
  


Yeosang nods, "I know, I know... I love you too," he says, making his way out of the house and towards the spot on the boardwalk where they all always meet up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, lover boy," Wooyoung smirks as soon as he lays eyes on Yeosang, "I thought you were gonna ditch me for a minute there," he winks, snaking his arm across Yeosang's shoulders to pull him in.  
  
  


Yeosang rolls his eyes playfully, given away by his wide smile, showing his fang-like teeth off, "You know I'd never ditch you," he giggles, "But it looks like the others did, yeah?"  
  
  


"Nah, nah... Tonight is going to just be us," Wooyoung says, "You don't know how much I had to beg the guys not to come."  
  
  


Yeosang puffs his bottom lip out, "You, beg? Pfft... I'm sure they were just fine, Woo."  
  
  


"Ah, I'm hurt," Wooyoung makes a fake noise of pain, "But really, they did want me to say goodbye to you for them," he smiles, swaying from side to side with his hands behind his back now, something noticeably dangling from his hands.  
  
  


"I'm going to miss them a lot," Yeosang admits, "You guys have been so kind to me this summer," Yeosang squints, trying to look at what Wooyoung is holding behind his back, "What's that...?" He tilts his head.  
  
  


Wooyoung backs up, "Hey now, no peeking, Sangie~"  
  
  


"Come on, what is it?" Yeosang whines, trying to grab a hold of one of Wooyoung's hands, "Show me, show me," he whines as he wraps his arms around Wooyoung.  
  
  


Wooyoung chuckles and it sends shivers up Yeosang's spine with how close his mouth was to his ear, "Maybe if you back up, I'll have enough room to show you, silly boy."  
  
  


Yeosang smirks and drops his arms, backing away from Wooyoung, "Is this a good distance?"  
  
  


"Any distance that's not within touch is much too far, but... For this, yes," Wooyoung winks, and brings his arm out from behind his back to reveal a small gift bag, "I thought that I would get you a little something to remember me by," he starts to hold it out, which makes Yeosang instantly reach his out towards it, "But."  
  
  


Yeosang stops at the word, knowing that Wooyoung has more to say, but his impatience can't wait much longer.  
  
  


"You're not allowed to open it until we go back home, okay...?" Wooyoung says, a weak smile on his face at the thought of the two of them leaving each other.  
  
  


"Don't make me promise-" Yeosang starts.  
  
  


"You have to promise me," Wooyoung pulls the present back to his torso, "Or you're not allowed to accept my gift."  
  
  


Yeosang groans, but begrudgingly agrees, "Fine, fine... I promise that I won't open it until I get back."  
  
  


"Good boy," Wooyoung smirks, letting their hands brush against one another as he hands Yeosang the present he got him.   
  
  


Yeosang takes the present and is surprised because it's heavier than he thought it would be from the small bag it's in, "I can't wait to open it, Woo, but you won't even get to see my face when I see it!" He pouts.  
  
  


"You can't convince me, Sangie. I've made my decision," Wooyoung hums, starting to walk down the boardwalk, "Come on now, we can't waste anymore of our precious time together, now can we, my love?"  
  
  


Yeosang's cheeks redden at the nicknames he's come to adore and he waddles over to Wooyoung so they can walk side by side. Yeosang thinks about it and he's not sure if he'd ever feel the same if someone else called him 'Sangie' or 'my love'. There's no way it would give him the same pleasure that he feels when Yeosang calls him by those names.   
  
  


"Never," Yeosang says, giving Wooyoung a shy smile, "Will you go on the ferris wheel with me when we get down to the end?  
  
  


Wooyoung nudges his shoulder into Yeosang's and his eyes get lost admiring his face, as they often do, "Of course I will, it'll give me the perfect opportunity to commit your beautiful face to my memory forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that evening, there's not a big line for the ferris wheel as there was earlier in the summer. Everyone must've started to go home, just as Yeosang and Wooyoung were going to. The summer is ending, and so is the delicate and touching love that blossomed between the two of them.  
  
  


"Woo?"   
  
  


Wooyoung looks up at Yeosang as soon as he's settled in the seat of the ferris wheel, "Yes, darling?"  
  
  


Yeosang's eyes are already glassy as he looks into Wooyoung's deep brown eyes, remembering the first time he caught sight of them, "Ah, I was just..."  
  
  


Wooyoung gives him a soft smile and gently takes his hand in his own, "I understand..."  
  
  


"I'm going to m-miss you," Yeosang chokes out, "God, I didn't want to cry in front of you, especially not here of all places," he curses himself, lifting his head up to the sky in hopes of drying his on coming tears, but his head is soon brought back down when Wooyoung takes his chin in his hand and presses his lips to Yeosang's.  
  
  


"No tears, not tonight," Wooyoung whispers when he just barely parts their lips, instantly going back in for more, only to part again, "I'll kiss away all of your sadness."  
  
  


Yeosang giggles between their kisses, a few tears streaming down his cheeks as their lips meet once again. He feels himself calming down when Wooyoung thumbs his tears away as they kiss, their tongues meeting to explore each other's warm mouths. They do everything they can to memorize the one they love's body in its entirety, not that there's anyway they could forget.  
  
  


They part and the cool breeze of the night air washes over them as they've reached the very top of the ferris wheel, allowing for the moonlight to shine a spotlight onto them.   
  
  


"Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
  


"I don't want to leave your arms, Wooyoung..."   
  
  


Wooyoung runs his fingers through Yeosang's long hair and leans his head into his shoulder, "We will meet again, Yeosang. There's nothing you have to worry about, my love."  
  
  


"But..."  
  
  


"Shh..." Wooyoung hums softly, "We will find our way back to each other, Sangie."  
  
  


Yeosang sniffles and scoots even closer to Wooyoung, not sure how much more contact he can get, "I just- I wish we could exchange addresses, but I don't even know my college dorm address yet... They're assigning them to us when we arrive."  
  
  


Wooyoung sighs, "I'm in the same position... But believe me when I say that life has a funny way of working sometimes. I'm not asking you to wait for me, Yeosang. Please find happiness..."  
  
  


Yeosang's eyebrows furrow and he grabs a hold of Wooyoung's shirt, willing him to look into his eyes, "No, don't do that... We _will_ meet again. You said it yourself," he accuses, "and I'm holding you to that... I love you, Wooyoung. I would wait for you for as long as it takes, okay?"  
  
  


Wooyoung huffs at Yeosang's angered eyes, a smirk coming to his face, "That's right, Sangie. No more buts. I love you with every part of my soul, Yeosang. Don't ever forget that," he whispers as he leans closer, letting their lips brush together in one last kiss that he imprints into his mind.  
  
  


As the ferris wheel finally lowers and they're let off, they walk together in silence back to Yeosang's beach house, not fearful of holding one another's hand in the darkness of the night. The flashing light coming from a faraway lighthouse casts a beacon on them every few seconds as it whirls around, but that's the only visibility they're allowed.  
  
  


Wooyoung kisses the back of Yeosang's hand, "I'll see you soon, Yeosang."  
  
  


"P-Promise...?" Yeosang asks, cursing himself internally for the tears resurfacing at their last moments. No, it's not their last moments... It's only the end _for now_. They will meet again, one day... Yeosang and Wooyoung both told themselves the same thing.  
  
  


"I promise you," Wooyoung smiles, tears of his own impending behind his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That night after Yeosang quietly goes back inside, as to not wake any of his family, he sits down at his desk in his room and sets the small gift bag in front of him.   
  
  


Yeosang reaches into the gift bag and feels something round, pulling it out to reveal a snowglobe. The snowglobe is a beach scene with a heart etched into the sand, the flakes inside resemble sand. The gift brings a big smile to Yeosang's face, and he lets out muted sobs as he holds the globe to his chest.  
  
  


"W-Wooyoung..." Yeosang cries, his heart feeling like it's broken in two as he stares down at the globe. He fully shakes it and the flakes scatter all around, stirring to show the words ' _I love you_ ' written in the middle of the heart.  
  
  


"I'll see you soon..." Yeosang reassures himself, talking aloud as if he's speaking to Wooyoung still, "And I'll remind you just how much I love you when that time comes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**End of Chapter Nine - FINALE**   
  
  


**————————**

**Stay tuned for the epilogue next weekend! :) thank you so much for reading <3**


	10. Epilogue

"Eun, get over here! You're not a child anymore," Yeosang calls out to his brother, who is making the unwise decision of trying to climb a palm tree that's way too tall to be scaled.

Eunsang groans and slides back down the tree, "Ugh, Yeo, you're no fun at all," he complains, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Yeosang scoffs and shakes his head, "You're about to go to college and you're still acting like this? I would've thought mom and dad taught you to behave better while I was gone."

Eunsang snickers, dropping his angry act, "Oh, they did, but they told me to give you an especially hard time this summer since it's my last one with you for a while."

"Yeah, yeah... Come on, let's get some food, okay?" Yeosang hums, getting into the long line awaiting the restaurant that brings back many memories for him. He remembers how he, Wooyoung, and his friends ate here and defeated that fry challenge together. It brings a smile to his face as his mind gets lost in the past.

"Isn't this you, Yeo?" Eunsang says, his voice a bit confused.

Yeosang turns around and sees his brother standing by a bulletin board with a collection of photos. He walks over to it and Eunsang points his finger to a particularly old-looking photo of a group of guys near a volleyball net.

Yeosang's eyes widen when he sees the faded photo of his summer before college, feeling the way his chest tightens up at the sight of his younger self right beside his first love. Jung Wooyoung. Water rises in his eyes as he stares at it, "Yeah... That's me, Eun. Do you remember them? The boys I'm standing with?" He looks to his brother, wondering if he remembered the boy he adored so much.

Eunsang smiles and nods, "That's Wooyoung!"

Yeosang's heartbeat quickens as soon as Eunsang says his name, "Yep, I remember how you liked him more than me, you traitor!" Yeosang nudges him playfully, trying to act like everything is alright, when his insides are a mess with the scattered mix of emotions he's being overloaded with.

"Hey, he was cool. Unlike _some_ people," Eunsang smirks, "Let's go get back in line."

Wooyoung sat down in the booth he knew was right in front of where he and Yeosang had signed their names on the wall so long ago. It brought him joy to see the messy handwriting he loved and missed so much, seeing the heart marked around the two of their names.

"Jung, you gonna order, or what?" Jongho asks, motioning towards the waitress waiting patiently for his order.

Wooyoung nods and looks up at her, "Just a basket of fries will be fine, thank you," he smiles.

"Still thinking about him?" Yunho leans forward on his hands, a knowing smile on his face. His friend's not once forgotten to mention Yeosang since they got here a few days ago, wandering around the boardwalk lost. Yunho and the rest of them find it endearing how he's never once forgotten him, even after all this time, Wooyoung still brings up Yeosang.

Wooyoung lets out a slow sigh, resting back in the booth, "Of course I am," he says, smiling up at the signatures once again.

After Yeosang and Eunsang finished eating, Eunsang told his brother that he was going to go to the carnival part of the boardwalk, leaving Yeosang to walk around alone.

He managed to find his way to the pier and walked to the edge so he could look out at the beautiful dark blue sea that rested before him. Yeosang doesn't sit, he only stands there for a few brief minutes to admire the way the light is cast down onto the waves by the moon. He liked the calmness and solitude of it all, but he started to walk back when he felt a presence behind him.

Wooyoung trailed away from the pack of his friends that night to return to the pier, a spot he's come to every night since being back in hopes of, by some miracle, he sees Yeosang again.

It's been years, Wooyoung's mind tells him, but he doesn't listen. They made a promise, and he knew that what bound the two of them together was stronger than the time that forced them apart.

Wooyoung sees someone at the edge of the pier, but he can't make out any distinguishing features about the figure. His heart leaps at the potential of it being his lost love, but he eases himself back down as he begins to walk towards them.

They must be leaving.

Yeosang keeps his head down as he walks his way off the pier, inching closer and closer to the figure, keeping to his side so he doesn't bump into them.

A man, he thinks as they close distance.

Wooyoung feels a strong, demanding gust of wind wash over him as soon as he passes the man on the pier. His heart rate picks up unusually, and he feels this urgency to turn around and look back at the man he just passed.

To his surprise, the man also turned around, wide brown eyes and long hair sweeping his face. The familiar angelic voice that he's yearned to hear again blessed his ears.

It's as if time stopped in that moment.

"Wooyoung...?"

_**End.** _


End file.
